Arranged Marriage?
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Gaara has been forced to get married by order of the council. Pick your bride, they said. He didn't know anyone else at the moment so her name just slipped out. Now what will Matsuri do when she finds out about this? Will they learn to love one another?
1. An Order

**Hot Shot's girl: Hi guys this is my second Naruto fanfic. I say that 'cause I am currently still working on the first one. I won't release it till later. I got this story from thinking of my first one and so just HAD to write. I thought it'd be fun to do and so far . . . it is :) I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I just loooove this couple and so wrote a story just for them. Enjoy and be nice, if you don't like the story don't read it. Chow, until next chp ;D**

This seemed like just another ordinary Suna to the Kazekage, but little did he know this day would cause him so much problems. It was time for the monthly meeting between him and his advisers about the village. He dressed up and went just like he would any other month. The things they discussed were normal and contrary. He saw no threat to anything they spoke about.

He never thought this 'subject' would come up. At first it started as a joke that Kankuro started, but now it seemed like it was a serios subject that needed to be taken care of. The Kazekage never thought this dilemma would come up in his life . . . he never thought that his advisers would ever force him to get married.

* * *

It started three years ago. At first it was just between Kankuro and Gaara, but soon it began to spread to even his sister Temari who lived all the way in Konoha with her husband and children. Kankuro had just had his first child. His siblings were there for him in this happy moment.

"Oh, she's precious," said Temari with a smile as she looked at the little one in her father's arms.

"Yeah, she's somethin'," said Kankuro with a smile holding her so tenderly like she was so frail and could break any second.

"What's her name?" asked Temari.

"I've decided to name her Kairai," said Kankuro.

"You can't be kiddin' me," said Temari narrowing her eyes. "You named your daughter 'puppet'?"

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Kanuro looking at his older sister.

"Nothing I guess, but when she hits her teen years she's going to hate you," she said with a chuckle.

"Puppets are the only other things I care deeply about. When I am away I want to look at them and be reminded of her . . . Kairai," he said with the kindest smile looking back down at his baby girl.

"Well . . . if that's what you say," said Temari with a sigh and shrug. "How's your wife?"

"She' well," said Kanuro. "Still recovering for being 10 hours in labour with her."

"Eh, that's not that bad," said Temari with a shrug. "I was in 17 hours with my eldest . . . I've always wanted a girl."

At that Temari extended her index finger to place in her little hand. Once the child felt it she quickly grasp it. Temari smiled looking at her first niece. She was glad Kankuro decided to get married and have children. She wanted many nieces and nephews.

"Maybe you'll get one," said Kankuro with a grin. "Maybe after your fifth son, hee, hee."

"Shut up!" said Temari smacking him in the back of the head. "I only have two and that's as much as I'm having."

"What happened to that daughter Tem?" asked Kankuro keeping his grin.

"Maybe when the little one graduates from the academy," said Temari with a shrug.

The two's eyes then turned to the silent one who was also in the room with them. Kankuro shifted his daughter in his arms and looked at his little brother. He then placed another smile on his face and titled his head back as he said--

"What about you eh Gaara? When are you gonna settle down?"

"What is the point?" he asked in a low husky voice, his brow seemed to furl a bit at the question.

Temari and Kankuro never expected him to answer with a question and both looked at each other for the answer. They couldn't really think of a reason for him, or an answer. It even made them think about why they did and they couldn't really find an answer except that they just wanted to. It wasn't really logical, just bent on feelings.

"Well," said Temari with a sigh as she looked down at her feet. "Being married and with a family makes you much more happy."

"How so?" asked Gaara.

"Eh," was all Temari could say.

Why did he have to ask such hard and pointless questions? And such ones as to where they didn't even know. Temari looked at Kankuro and edged him with her eyes to talk to him. The look on Kankuro suggested that he didn't really want to say anything to his Kazekage brother, but he consented and did so as he turned to him.

"Well Gaara," said Kankuro with an uneasy smile. "Let's just put it this way. When you have a family you become less selfish and focus more on others instead of yourself."

"That's what being Kazekage is for," said Gaara looking at them with such dull eyes.

"True, but Suna isn't that much like real family," said Kankuro. "Real family is . . . is . . . this," he said looking at his daughter with such kind and affectionate eyes. "Holding a child in your arms--your child is just . . . it's just somethin' else."

"Aye, what Kankuro said," said Temari shaking her head. "That's what really counts."

"So what you're saying is that you two just want me to get married and have children?" asked Gaara.

" . . . "

"That's what I thought . . . pointless," said Gaara as he turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, congratulations on your daughter Kankuro."

"Yeah, thanks . . . I guess," said Kankuro looking at his brother sideways as he left the room.

"Well that's Gaara for ya," said Temari with a smile and a shake of the head.

"Still though . . . you and I want a sister-in-law and plenty of nieces and nephews running around," said Kankuro. "I already got two from you, but it'd be nice to get some from him."

"Come on Kankuro," said Temari circling him once. "Do you think our brother, Gaara, the Kazekage would ever settle down with anyone, must less have children? Plus just think of them . . . oh I don't know if I want those little ones to enter the world."

"Ew, you're right," said Kankuro. "But still--perhaps being married would help his temperaments to change a bit. Carrying for a someone other than everyone would be good. Not that I'm saying it's bad, but still--he just needs to lighten up."

"I seriously doubt you're gonna win this battle little brother," said Temari with a smile as she sat herself on a counter nearby.

"Eh just you wait," said Kankuro. "If I nag him enough I'm sure I'll get through."

"Or get killed," said Temari letting out a chuckle as she decided to leave the room.

"What?!" said Kankuro with a quick widen of the eyes. "He's way past that now."

"So you think," she said out of the room. "He hasn't lost his temper in a long time either."

Kankuro just stood there pondering what his sister said. He looked down at his angel wrapped all in pink. He gave off a smile before he said--

"Nah, I'm not gonna die. He wouldn't hurt a new father now would he?"

* * *

And so for three years Kankuro nagged Gaara about this subject. He'd be sure to put them as jokes so Gaara wouldn't get too frustrated with him. Though he still seemed frustrated with him.

Every time Kankuro was with his brother he'd bring it up. Gaara seemed to zone out most of the time, but whenever Kankuro was with his wife or another Suna couple they'd just smile and ask him the same question . . . 'Why aren't you married Kazekage'. Kankuro always said the others were and that if he wanted to fit in as the Kazekage he needed a wife. Gaara would simply reply saying--

"By not having a wife I can focus more on the village."

It seemed reasonable, but after a couple years of saying it Kankuro easily found come-backs. Gaara hated him for pursuing the subject, but he didn't expect any less from him seeing how he was the only sand sibling not wedded and childless. Gaara seemed to stand it just by Kankuro saying it to him, but when others did . . . especially his advisers and elders--that was another story.

Just when Gaara thought the monthly meeting was going to be like any other monthly meeting Kankuro had to open his big mouth and talk about his single life.

"Alright so now that every thing seems to be settle I ask the Kazekage what he thinks about all this," said Baki as he looked at Gaara.

"It seems fine with me," said Gaara slowlu nodding his head. "As long as the village is as it should be then I have nothing to say."

"Then what about you Kankuro?" asked Baki turning to the man dressed in black sitting next to the Kazekage.

Kankuro just inhaled as he leaned back and slouched in his chair. He looked at everyone who waited for his response. He closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Everything's fine with me as long as Kazekage-sama's happy," he said looking at everyone.

"Well then this meeting is adjourned," said Baki.

Right after he said that everyone stood up and prepared to make their way out of the room. Before everyone was out of the room Baki turned to Kankuro and asked him--

"How's the family Kankuro."

"Great," he said with a smile. "Little Kairai is only three but she is now learning the puppet jutsu. She's good too."

"I'm glad she gets your side of the family," said Baki with a faint smile.

"Yeah," said Kankuro shuffling his feet a bit. "But I wonder what Gaara's children would be like if ever he married and had 'em."

"Gaara isn't married yet? . . . yes that's right," said Baki pondering it.

The sound of his voice like that caused a few to stop in their tracks and turn to listen to him. Baki ignored them all and looked at Gaara who still stood by his chair.

"Gaara when will you pass on your power?" Baki asked referring to children.

Gaara inwardly sighed as he closed his eyes and held back the frustration. One reason being is that it seemed to catch the council's attention.

"Well if you had children think of the shinobi they would be," said Baki with a smile thinking of the strong little ones.

"Aren't my sister and brother's children good enough shinobi for you?" he asked looking at Baki.

"Kazekage-sama," Baki said with a almost silly smile. "Your sister's children live in Konoha and your brother's daughter is but only three."

"Then if I have children what difference should it make?" asked Gaara. "They shall be young like them."

"They shall also grow like them," said Baki. "Besides children are a blessing, and so is a wife. Why haven't you found one yet?"

"Because it is not my concern at the moment," said Gaara.

"Then when will it be?" asked Baki.

At that moment the council members looked at Gaara and waited for his answer. His eyes met theirs and it was then he knew this had become a village concern now. He looked at Kankuro who only shrugged with a 'sorry buddy' smile. If he didn't conceal his emotions all the time he'd be screaming right about now.

"Kazekage-sama I believe what Baki-sempai says is true," said a council member. "You have worked hard to keep this village safe and now that it is there is no reason to keep watch all the time for threats."

"Just what are you saying?" asked Gaara turning to the man.

"I'm saying it is time for you to find a bride," he said.

Gaara then looked around and saw the others shaking their heads in agreement. How did this all start? Why did Kankuro have to open his big mouth? Gaara was happy just the way he was . . . right?

Gaara let out a sigh and looked at everyone harshly as he asked--

"Are you forcing me to not act like your Kazekage?"

"No, not at all," said a member. "But just to relax and take everything easier."

"Easier like to get married and have children," said Gaara with dark eyes.

"Well . . . yes," they said. "We want you to be happy."

"I am happy," he said with such non-emotion it was threatening everyone to break out in a comical laugh.

"Sure you are," said Kankuro looking at his brother sideways biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Gaara just crinkled his brow in frustration as he took his seat again knowing this talk would never end less he said he was getting married.

"Kazekage-sama," said another member. "You are 20 . . . a fine age to be marrying. Why having a wife would do good for this village. It would show everyone you are a family man."

"But I am," said Gaara . . . again with such little emotion. "I have a sister and a brother and love them deeply. I also have two nephews and a niece whom I'd die for, is that not enough?"

"Yes, but it is not the same," said Kankuro.

Gaara just looked at him with a deadly glare warning him to shut his tramp less he find himself in the ground and off the council for good. Kankuro took a little step back behind Baki, but still continued the subject.

"Whadaya say Gaara-kun?" he asked with a smile.

All looked at him waiting for him to say yes, but it was all in vain.

"No," he said. "I will not change myself because you wish it."

"We are not wishing it anymore Gaara," said a council member returning to his chair. "This is a demand of the council now."

"You can't do that," said Gaara with a slight sneer.

"Yes . . . we can," they said.

Gaara looked at Baki with almost pleading eyes. Baki just shifted his weight on one foot and then sighed saying--

"They can do this."

"This is foolishness!" said Gaara slightly banging the table with his fist.

"It is an order now--Kazekage-sama," said a member.

"What do you want me to do then?!" asked Gaara looking quite angered at everyone.

"Choose your bride," they said.

"Now wait a minute," said Kankuro. "He hardly knows anyone. You can't expect him to marry someone he hardly knows."

"He'll get to know them in marriage," they said. "Now choose Kage-sama."

Gaara tangled his fingers in his hair and looked down. How did this come to this?! It was too much for him. He never thought there'd be a subject that a Kazekage couldn't handle.

"Well, well, well?" they all asked him content in not leaving 'till he chose.

Gaara began to mumble like saying a name or at least trying to. All kept a close ear on him ready to hear a name, but they couldn't understand him. He continued to mumble though for about a minute until the 'wells?' became too much for the Kazekage.

"I . . . I . . ." was all that was coming out of his mouth. "M . . . ma . . ."

"Ma--who?" they asked.

"Matsur--" he mumbled out yet again.

"What is that?" they asked.

"Matsuri!" he finally let out . . . she was the only female he could think of . . . much less knew was eligible for marriage.

"Matsuri Gaara?" asked Kankuro looking a bit confused as to why he'd pick that little grunt, but then there was no other woman he knew at the time.

"Matsuri it is then," they said shaking their heads. "Guards, escort Matsuri here will you. We shall give her the news."

"Hai," they said as they turned and left.

Gaara just cast his eyes away from the council for who knows what else they'd force him to do if he just looked at them different. All he could do was sigh. Married . . . he didn't want to get married, how could you order marriage. How--why did it come to this?


	2. The Marriage

**Hot Shot's girl: Hey guys. Well sorry I got the update late, but hey I just finished it and I don't know when I'll be updating next 'cause I got to study for my GED and study new choir songs and a Bible quiz and my mom's a hog on the computer so . . . I'll get to this when I can for ya :) Glad you like my story and don't worry . . . it gets a lot funnier.**

It had been just a normal day as Matsuri trained with her Jouhyou. She had gotten pretty good with it she had and she was mighty proud of herself. Just as soon as she locked onto her wooden target a few guards raced up to her and delivered a strange message.

"Matsuri-san," they said to her. "The council wishes to see you."

"The council?" she asked motioning her hand to her chest. "Wants to see me?"

"Hai, this way Matsuri," they said motioning the way.

Matsuri was very unsure about this and had a bad feeling it had to do with her Gaara-sensei. Oh what had he said about her? She hoped she wasn't in any kind of trouble or anything. She bit the inside of her bottom lip and followed with careful steps.

Once the brunette reached the building she looked up at it with worried eyes. It only distracted her a bit until the guards called to her again. She followed them all the way to the council's room. Once the door opened all looked at her . . . except Gaara which she found a bit odd and . . . a little scary as to what awaited her.

"Ah, Matsuri--come in," they motioned for her to enter.

She did, but once the door was shut behind her she turned and felt her stomach churn. What had she done? And why was she so afraid? She straightened and inhaled to face them. She had to be strong no matter what.

"H-have I done something wrong?" she asked with wondering eyes trying to remain calm before the higher-ups.

"No you haven't my dear girl," one said with a smile.

"Then why have I been summoned?" she asked looking at Kankuro and Baki the most.

"We shall explain it to you--" they started.

Before they could say anything else Baki thought it was useless to waste anymore time or to even confuse the poor girl and so he leaned forward and plain out said it.

"Gaara has picked you to be his bride," he said folding his hands and looking at the girl.

It struck Matsuri so hard she couldn't even manage a 'w-what?!'. Her mouth dropped open to say something, but nothing came out. Her eyes scanned everyone in that room . . . even the one who picked her, but when she looked at the Kazekage she found he didn't even look at her, nor anyone else. He looked rather frustrated and upset.

One question kept running through her mind though . . . 'How did this happen?!'. She was afraid to ask fearing that her sensei, Gaara, had been secretly in love with her for years. Little did she know it was quite the opposite. Still though, what Baki said made her insides flip and her heart skip a couple beats.

She was just in the prime of her life and getting the hang of being a shinobi and now . . . she had to be wedded off to the Kazekage because he picked her out of thousands? This just didn't sit right with her. Her eyes fluttered and mouth tried to close, but was denied.

"Not that I wanted to," mumbled Gaara quickly taking a glance at her.

"Huh?" asked Matsuri looking at the redhead with yet more confusion.

"They are _forcing_me to get married!" he said glancing darkly at everyone especially at Kankuro for starting this whole mess.

Well that ruled out the 'secretly in love with' thing which was a little disappointing to Matsuri. Yes it would have been creepy, but . . . sweet at the same time. Oh well though.

"And he spoke your name when we asked him to pick a woman to wed," said Baki.

"Wait, wait," said Matsuri with a little uneasy chuckle. "I'm like the only girl he knows . . . that doesn't mean I'm the best for him. Look, doesn't Kazekages marry great ninjas or something?"

"Matsuri we know you are progressing well and becoming a fine shinobi. You shall make a fine Kazekage's wife," said a council member.

"So . . . this is really happening," said Matsuri slowing shaking her head and trying to comprehend everything. "And I have no choice?"

"Sorry Mat," said Kankuro. "What the council says goes."

Matsuri's eyes then came to Gaara and saw he was obviously angered by this. Some sadness flew through her feeling a bit tossed around . . . like her name.

"So you don't want to marry me . . . do you?" asked Matsuri to Gaara.

Gaara's eyes then glanced at her and looked at her a bit strange as he said--

"Why would I?"

Matsuri cast her eyes back down and bit her bottom lip. Kankuro saw the look on her face and he knew the poor girl just realized this was a 'no feeling marriage'.

_Ew, harsh Gaara_, rang in his mind wishing Gaara cared a little more about the feelings of others. He wanted him to as least not make Matsuri feel so unnecessary.

"That's not the point at the moment," said a council member.

"We are expecting the marriage to take place within the week," said another.

"Why so soon?" asked Kankuro. "At least give them time to prepare for a wedding."

"They don't need to prepare, we do. We can make all the arrangements and have the wedding ready within a few days," said another member.

"You can't be serious!" said Kankuro with his mouth wide open.

"Oh we are," they said. "We want the two of you married as soon as possible. It'll take away a lot more stress if we do."

"Oh really 'cause I wouldn't want too much stress on me when I mar--" was all the terribly nervous Matsuri could say before she felt her knees buckle and saw no more before hitting the ground.

"Oh no," said Kankuro rushing to her fainted girl.

Everyone stood to see if she was alright. Gaara just looked at his student with an inward sigh. His facial expressions revealed very little on to what he was thinking. His eyes just scanned her limp body as they tried to revive her.

He knew she wasn't the best choice to choose for his bride, but she was the only one on his mind at the moment. She just happened to slip off his tongue. If he knew any other female he'd pick them, but now he was going to be stuck with this. He wasn't so sure if she was Kazekage material like the council wanted.

Gaara looked at everyone else and saw the looks on their faces. He knew they were thinking the same things, but just showed it more than him. This caused his lips to curl at the right end in a small smirk. Perhaps she wasn't such a bad choice . . . she could annoy the fire out of the council and teach them a lesson into making him pick so quickly.

He closed his eyes and with a smile sat down and crossed his arms. She would due nicely into the payback to the council. He could feel their eyes on him and he couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

* * *

"Why the long face Matsuri-sama?" asked one of Matsuri's dress handlers.

Matsuri just gazed at herself in the mirror always asking herself 'how?'. She didn't like all this special treatment. She wasn't really used to it. Sure she wouldn't have minded it before, but considering the circumstances she couldn't stand everyone regarding her so highly just because she was being wed to the Kazekage.

"You should be lucky miss," the kind woman smiled. "He is the most powerful bachelor in Suna."

"I know," said Matsuri shaking her head. "And could you stop referring to me as sama! I can't stand it."

"But Matsuri-sama," she said standing up straight. "You are going to be the Kazekage's wife. We must treat you like this."

"Still though," said Matsuri. "It's just not right . . . him picking me 'cause he didn't know anyone else."

"Still though," she smiled. "You are lucky."

"Oh yeah . . . I sure feel it," said Matsuri.

"Do you not want this my lady?" asked the woman.

"No . . . no I didn't," said Matsuri shaking her head. "I'm in my early 20's. I have a whole life to live and now I have to get stuck being a housewife!"

"Not true," the maid scoffed.

"Yes it is!" said Matsuri shaking her head. "My life is going to be a living hell! Look a friend of mine was supposed to hook me up with a guy this weekend and now I can't get a chance to meet him. I'm not suppose to be marrying my sensei."

"And Kazekage," she added.

"Oh yes . . . how could I forget?" said Matsuri crossing her arms. "That's the reason this all happened. Because he's the Kazekage! Gosh they wouldn't have even thought about a forced marriage before. They just thought of him as a monster . . . and now me . . . I'll be the monster's bride."

"No you won't," came a voice from behind.

Matsuri turned to see a stern looking Temari. She had her hands on her hips and the look on her face wasn't too happy looking.

"Temari-sama!" she gasped with wide eyes.

The blond came walking up to her until they were but three feet apart. Temari crossed her arms and leaned her weight on her left hip. She looked Matsuri in the eyes a little harshly as she opened her mouth and spoke--

"He is my little brother! Matsuri you better treat him right!"

"H-hai Temari-sama!" she straightened, her old instincts still intact.

"Look Matsuri . . . I know you don't want this and either does Gaara. The fact that you are being forced to get married is preposterous," said Temari shaking her head. "Why the council has made you do this I don't know why, but you are going to be stuck with him for a very, very, long time. I want you to at least try to get along with him and treat him like any other human being."

"H-hai Temari-sama!" she said.

"And stop calling me sama," said Temari placing a hand on Matsuri's shoulder. "We're family now . . . remember?"

"W-well, not yet," stuttered Matsuri.

"Soon enough though," said Temari looking at her like she was an idiot. "I can't believe I had to race here just to catch my brother's wedding. I thought this day would never come . . . heh, probably wouldn't have if the council hadn't taken action and Kankuro kept his teasing mouth shut."

"There, you're all done Matsuri-sa . . . Matsuri," bowed her maid.

"Thanks," said Matsuri inclining her head to her.

She then turned to the door and inhaled a deep breath. Once she had she felt her knees buckle slightly, but soon she felt strong hands on her shoulders and she turned to her left seeing Temari there to make sure she gets through everything okay. Temari smiled at Matsuri like she was her little sister . . . from now on she was going to be wasn't she?

Matsuri looked at Temari and admired her kind spirit. She admired everything about her. She had always wished she had an older sister like her, but now . . . in a way she was going to be. Matsuri let out a quick smile before she turned to exit the room and walk to her waiting groom.

"Are you ready?" asked Temari with a shrug and a sigh.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Matsuri with an uneasy smile.

Once Temari gave her a frightening look Matsuri shut up and looked before her. She took another deep breath in and felt her knees almost buckle again. Temari tightened her grip on her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Maybe you should just hold your breath," said Temari looking at the poor scared thing.

"Alright," said Matsuri shaking her head.

"'Kay then," said Temari with a smile as they started out.

Once they got outside the sun almost blinded Matsuri. Her eyes widened seeing everyone and she meant EVERYONE there. All of Suna was there to see the great wedding commence and take place. She was so busy looking at everything she forgot to look at the groom waiting for her.

She soon felt Temari let go of her and so she was off on her own. And so she walked down the long isle of crowd to get to the alter made especially for her . . . and the Kazekage. She had passed by some angry girls about her age just ready to tear her head off out of pure jealousy. She felt a slight bit of pride and smiled slightly at them, but it soon vanished once she realized what she was doing.

She now wished she could trade places with them for she knew all the troubles she was going to have being his wife. This wasn't meant for her. This she knew from the bottom of her heart. She just kept walking though.

Her eyes cast down watching her feet poke in and out of her wedding dress. She let out an inward sigh. What was she doing? How could she possibly be _his_ wife?

She had always pictured her wedding day the most happiest day of her life. She always pictured it small with only family and close friends. She pictured herself walking down the isle with her arm wrapped around her father's . . . never walking alone. This just proved life never wanted things like that.

Matsuri soon snapped out of it once she saw the sparkling sand forming at the bottom of her feet. Before she knew it she was walking on it and it was carrying her to where she needed to go. Once she realized it was going much faster than she was walking she stopped and looked forward to see Gaara waiting impatiently for her.

She tried to inhale again, but she found she couldn't. Once she was placed easily beside Gaara she was unaware of her inhale. She looked at Gaara who held his eyes on her for only a short moment until he turned to the priest and looked rather annoyed.

"Gaara-sama," she numbly said not all herself at the moment.

"You were taking too long," he said with a blink and wrinkle of his brow.

That made Matsuri's temper boil just a little. She poked her bottom lip out and lowered eyes brows as she turned and looked at the priest. Gaara had the right idea. Just get this stupid thing over with! That's all she wanted . . . at least she thought.

As the priest went on with his normal lines Matsuri kept glancing at everyone around her. She glanced at Kankuro who was but a few feet from Gaara. He glanced at her with a 'sorry about all this . . . really' expression. She just looked away and saw Temari next to him.

She looked at her with a kind smile. The smile that says 'you're doing fine'. Matsuri couldn't help but smile back. She was glad Temari was behind her in all this . . . even though she'd end up leaving back to Konoha the next day.

"Now do you take Matsuri-sama to be your lawful and loving wedded wife?" asked the priest to Gaara.

Gaara didn't say anything though. He just starred at the man and then next to him to his siblings. In his eyes were the look of hate. He hated the council for this ridiculous order.

"Kazekage-sama?" asked the priest.

Gaara still refused to say a word. All he did was close his eyes and shook his head forward. The priest let out a relieved sigh and then turned to Matsuri who wasn't really paying attention to him neither.

"And do you Matsuri-sama take Gaara-sama our lord Kazekage, to be his lawful and loving wife, never parting his side 'til death?"

The words seem so different in Matsuri's ears. She looked at the priest with slightly wide eyes. Why did the weight of the world feel like it was on her shoulders?

While all this was running through her head she didn't realize everyone starring at her waiting for her answer. Once her eyes met Gaara's she snapped out of it and looked at the priest saying--

"I . . . I do."

"Then I, by the power invested in me, pronounce you Kazekage and wife," said the priest. "You may now kiss the bride."

Again there was no movement. All looked at Gaara and even some whispered to him--

"Go on . . . kiss her."

Gaara only let out a small grumble in his throat as he turned and looked at her. Matsuri let out a gasp not knowing it as he looked at her. She felt a burning sensation on her face at the thought of Gaara kissing her. She held her bouquet close to her breast and inhaled once again as Gaara leaned in to her.

The burning quickly left as she felt Gaara's lips touch the flat skin of her forehead. After that he quickly turned back to the priest and crossed his arms. Matsuri just stood there and shook her head a bit. What else was she expecting? She let out a sigh and smiled at the priest just waiting to get this over with.

"Well then," he said. "You are now offically married."

At that everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple. They turned to the village and just gazed at everyone. Some were very happy, some not. The ones that weren't were mostly young women who had their dreams of marrying the hot Kazekage crushed.

Matsuri cast her eyes down and wondered what would happen next. Her mind then went to it and she knew. She threw her head up and blushed. That wasn't exactly what she meant.

Right now she just wanted to go home, but her home wasn't her home anymore. She had to live with Gaara . . . this was going to be a thing she'd have to get used to. Her eyes turned to the council whom Gaara even starred at. In his eyes were the phrase 'are you satisfied yet?'.

They gave an approved smile and nods to the happy couple. Matsuri now had a somewhat hate for them as she gazed at those conceded freaks. That was the first thing she and Gaara had in common.

Kankuro came up next to Gaara and smiled saying--

"You know what comes next right Gaara?"

Gaara just looked at him with total annoyance. Kankuro didn't care though. His little brother was finally married . . . even though it wasn't on his own. Oh well though.

"Welcome to the world of married life. No more single life," he said with a chuckle.

"Don't look like that little brother," said Temari with a smile. "It's not all that bad. You and Matsuri will get along just fine."

"Where is Matsuri?" asked Kankuro looking around.

"She did NOT just bail on you!" said Temari ashamed of her cowardness.

"She's probably just nervous about everything. Give her some time, she'll come to," he said with a smile, but the look on Temari's face wasn't pleasant.

His smile vanished as he slumped his shoulders and walked off saying--

"I'll go find her."

"Don't bother," said Gaara. "I don't need a wife."

"Oh Gaara," sighed Temari shaking her head as she watched him walk off.

* * *

"I can't do this, I can't do this!" whined Matsuri hiding back in her room.

"Matsuri are you in here?" came Kankuro.

"No," she said wanting him to leave.

"You know it's called keep quiet if you don't want to be noticed," he said coming to where she was hiding. "Hey."

"Hey Kankuro-sama," she sighed.

"Kankuro-sama?" he said. "Hey, we're family now so as far as I'm concerned it's Kankuro-kun."

Matsuri gave off a smile, but heard some people talking about Gaara outside. Just the thought of him scared her. She sunk down where she sat and buried her head in her knees.

"Hey don't worry you'll be fine," said Kankuro. "Trust me, I know. Being married will be much better than being single. Someones got your back this time . . . and lucky for you . . . it's the Kazekage."

"Yeah, but still," she shrugged. "It all happened so fast I don't know how to react."

"Just like you would any other day," he said. "Just boss him around . . . that's what a wife's for."

Matsuri smiled and felt a little bit better about everything. He was right . . . everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Gaara and Matsuri looked at their new house together. All their belongings had already been placed inside and arranged. Now it was time for them to live there. It wasn't such a bad place really.

Matsuri smiled as she looked at the lovely home. She couldn't have asked for a better place. Though she would like to have had a place of her own before she was married, but oh well.

Before Matsuri could say anything Gaara walked through the door. She opened her mouth in shock and said--

"Hey!"

"What?" he asked as he turned to her.

She placed her hands on her hips and poked her chin out a bit as she looked at her husband . . . wow . . . her husband . . . she never thought she'd ever be saying that . . . especially to him. Anyways, back to the scene--she looked at Gaara and said--

"Don't you know it's tradition to carry the bride over the mantle of their new home?"

Gaara just starred at her and Matsuri wondered if he'd ever do it. Before she knew it she was in the air, lifted by sand. Not exactly what she meant, but it worked. Gaara lifted her over the mantle and then some.

"Um, you don't need to continue to carry me you know," she said as he lifted her ways from the entrance.

Once she said that he just let her drop. How rude of him.

"Hey!" she grunted rubbing her bottom. "Do you mind? It's not tradition to drop the bride!"

"I don't care much for tradition," he said walking into the kitchen.

"Then what do you care for?" she asked standing up.

"This village," he replied.

"Oh yes," she said sarcastically. "I should have guessed that since you are the Kazekage!"

Oh yes . . . she was going to have a fun time with him. Her future was already clear to her . . . she was going to live a nightmare!

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah later on they find . . . they can't STAND each other! lol. You'll see why later :) Until next chp bye.**


	3. The Wedding Night

**Hot Shot's girl: See, told ya. Couldn't get on in foreva! Well sorry about that and everything, but I hope to make it up to you with a new chp. Enjoy :)**

Matsuri just watched Gaara disappear into the kitchen and just as soon as she had she decided to look around her new home. She walked to the stairs and made her way up them. As she had reached the top of the stairs she saw a long hall with many doors. She often wondered if this place was going to be a little too big for her.

She turned and saw down the other hall that only one room resided. She thought for a moment and finaly came to the realization that it must be the master bedroom. Her eyes narrowed slightly just thinking about the name--'master bedroom'. That was where the husband and his wife slept.

She glanced down the staircase and saw Gaara was still nowhere in sight. She often wondered if he ever thought about all this as well. With a shrug it was decided that she would never know his mind.

Matsuri let out a sigh and shook her head. She stood up straight just thinking this is how things were going to be from now on and perhaps she could just get Gaara to sleep on the couch 'til she felt comfortable with him near her.

She walked over towards the door and just as soon as she was going to open it she stopped. She wondered if it was going to be like a honeymoon suite and if so did she want to look inside? Her mind was in a haze and body frozen for a time being. It took the sound of Gaara's low voice to melt her back down.

"Is it tradition for the husband to carry the wife into the master bedroom as well?" he asked standing behind her.

"G-gaara-sama, I didn't see you there," she said turning around quickly. "When did you get here?"

"I've been standing here for over a minute," he said looking down at her. "I thought you'd move already."

"O-oh," she stuttered suddenly having butterflies in her stomach.

She bowed her head and just starred at her white shoes and dress train. She did that for a couple more seconds until Gaara asked--

"Are you going to move?"

"Oh, h-hai," she said moving to the side seeing Gaara wanted in the room.

Once Gaara opened it they both looked inside in wonder. Both did not know what to expect and yet . . . somehow they did. Once they saw what was inside the room both narrowed their eyes and tightened their lips.

The room was full of candles and flower petals. It had a dark atmosphere due to the windows being covered by the dark curtains. If there could be any music going on right now Matsuri imagined the corny lovey-dovey music to supposedly set people in the 'mood'.

"How come I feel Kankuro had a hand in this?" asked Matsuri gwaking at everything.

"Maybe because he did," said Gaara walking over to the side of the room where, on an in-table, sat a small puppet similar to the ones Kankuro now makes which was holding a heart.

Gaara then tossed the puppet to Matsuri. She caught it and just looked at it. She couldn't help but smile at the silly looking thing. What was Kankuro thinking? They weren't going to do anything that night . . . right?

Matsuri's eyes slowly trailed to Gaara who was looking at the rest of the presents they received. She wondered if he was even thinking of 'that'. She hoped not 'cause she was sure enough not ready. She silently inhaled and asked Gaara--

"So when are we going to open the wedding presents?"

"Right now if you want," he said as he turned to her.

Oh he was so gorgeous just standing there like that. With one hand on the table and the other hanging at his side. Of course she was attracted to him and all, but not to the point where she wanted to sleep with him the first day.

She might one day, but not now. This was still almost like a nightmare to Matsuri. Well was it? Gaara was more like a dream, but everything else like being forced to change her life all of the sudden was more like a nightmare. She'd never wake up would she?

"Sure," said Matsuri with a smile as she joined Gaara's side and looked at which ones they wanted to open.

There was so many that Matsuri wasn't sure they'd get to them all that day. It was getting late and she was getting tired. She looked at the bed that looked so welcoming. She wondered if it was her friend of foe at the moment.

She glanced at Gaara who was just sitting down near her opening another present and starring at the thing wondering why everyone liked giving them this particular present . . . like the Kazekage needed another millionth toaster.

She soon glanced away as he let out a soft sigh and stood up. She watched him as he placed all the unwrapped presents back where they grabbed them from. The wrapping he left on the floor. He crossed his arms and just seemed to stare into space for a moment.

"Gaara-senpai?" she asked.

His eyes glanced down at her before he walked off saying--

"It's time for bed. You should get ready."

"Wha-?" said Matsuri confused for a second then infuriated the next.

How dare he treat her like a little child! 'Oh it's time for bed' he said. Who does he think he is? He may be her husband by law now, but he is NOT her father.

Matsuri stood up and crossed her arms. Was this what every night was going to be like in the Kazekage household? Matsuri's attention was soon taken away from her thoughts as the door opened and there stood Gaara in some slack pants and wearing no shirt, all ready for bed.

"Wha-?!" she gasped, her mouth dropping. "You get ready for bed that fast?"

"I'm the Kazekage. I have to be up early and so I must get to bed as soon as I can," he said.

"Well, I," she said just stunned that he could get ready that fast and distracted by his bare chest.

"Do you sleep in that?" he asked pointing at her white wedding dress.

"Oh, no, no, no," she said shaking her head. "Just let me go get dressed and I'll be back."

At that she ran off into the bathroom. She had then comprehended what she had just said. 'I'll be back'?! Oh why on earth did she say that? Clearly she didn't want to so Gaara couldn't get any funny ideas, not like he would or nothing . . . but it was just for precaution. Still though . . . it was like giving Gaara her word and so she had to come back.

Matsuri undressed and slipped a silvery blue slip one. She then exited the bathroom expecting to find Gaara in bed waiting for her, but he wasn't.

"Gaara-sama, what are you doing?" she asked seeing him preoccupied at the moment.

Gaara turned to her and said--

"I'm cleaning off the bed. Do you really want to be smothered in rose petals and perfumes?"

"Um, no . . . I guess not," she said seeing he was just changing the sheets.

Once he was done he patted down the bed and looked at her.

"There, it's done," he said.

"Thanks and everything . . . but," she said coming to her side of the bed it appeared. "Are we really going to sleep in the same bed?"

"Do couples not?" asked Gaara a little confused.

"No, no, they do but usually when . . . they . . . oh never mind," said Matsuri knowing she wasn't going to win with Gaara's 'Not knowing much of the couple world'.

She crawled in bed and made sure she was as far away from Gaara as possible. She felt him get in the bed and tug at the covers. She just buried her head in them not wanting anything to happen or him to say ANYTHING. She felt her face burn once she felt a harder tough.

She nearly jumped out of her skin once she felt his hand touch her shoulder. She let out a slight scream as she jumped up and turned to him who looked at her sideways.

"AH!! WHAT?!!" she squealed.

"The covers," he pointed at the mangled mass in her arms. "You have them all."

"Oh," she said looking down and finding she did . . . heh, she never thought she'd be the cover hog.

Slowly, as her mind started to work properly again, she let go of the covers and handed some to her 'soul mate'.

"Here," she said with slightly blushing cheeks.

"Thank-you," he said as he covered himself and turned from her.

She sat there for a moment and just thought of what a real wedding night was supposed to be like. She remembered when she was younger and what she thought this night was going to be like. She knew what was supposed to happen and what was to come, but she wanted it more than anything.

Matsuri just wanted her wedding night to be perfect with her and the love of her life. She knew she'd be scared and nervous at first, but she always imagined that her husband would comfort her and soothe her into readiness. She always imagined the kind of passionate and first love making they'd have on that holy night. She smiled remembering how happy she was supposed to be.

Matsuri looked down at her so-called 'husband' and now realized all her dreams were crushed. Oh well for that. She laid back down and covered herself up to her neck.

It felt a little awkward being like this on your wedding night . . . so distant from your own spouse, but thanks to the council it was like this. It was kind of comical as well. She was so far on the left side and he so far on the right, maybe not as dramatic as she was for she was nearly ready to fall off the edge.

Her eyes were open thinking of so much. She now felt like she wasn't tired and wondered if that tired feeling would ever come. She also wondered if Gaara was sleeping as well. She knew he was still getting used to it and all, but she wondered how he'd fair with someone sleeping in the same bed as him.

Matsuri soon felt a little shameful. She snuggled into a fetus position and just laid there. She felt like she was the bad guy now for being like this to Gaara on his wedding day.

This wasn't what it was supposed to be like and now Gaara must think this is normal. He deserved a better wedding day and night and now has she ruined it for him for acting like this? It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life and Gaara . . . she never saw him smile . . . not once.

_I'm sorry_, she said in her mind. _But this is the only way I can handle things right now._

Perhaps she'd make it up to him one day . . . if she could. Once she decided to stretch but a bit she heard Gaara speak.

"Is this what it's like to be married?" he asked starring off into the darkness of night.

"No," Matsuri honestly and sadly answered.

Gaara just cast his eyes downward wondering why it was like this, but he knew Matsuri told him the truth and for that he was glad. His eyes just seemed to not want to close again . . . it was one of those nights. Perhaps it was because someone shared his bed . . . he could always make her sleep somewhere else, but he knew that's not what married folks did and for that she stayed.

Matsuri now knew Gaara was awake and felt even more awkward. Great . . . what was tomorrow going to be like? What else could she do right now but try and strike up a conversation with him? She just couldn't lay there not trying to sleep and starring into nothingness.

"So . . ." started Matsuri. "That sleeping thing is kinda new for you huh?"

"Yeah," answered Gaara starring at the wall that was now made visible by the light of the moon shinning in through one of their windows.

"Haven't gotten used to it yet?" asked Matsuri.

"Somewhat," said Gaara.

"I see," said Matsuri. " . . . so what happens when you can't sleep?"

"Then I can't sleep," said Gaara.

"Oh . . . yeah, right," she said mentally kicking herself.

Another awkward silence was now between them. Matsuri usually wasn't one to try and make things better usually, but she just couldn't stand this situation she was in right now.

"I can't sleep," she said.

"Just close your eyes, you'll eventually fall a sleep," he said.

"But what happens when your thoughts get in the way?" she asked casting her eyes downward.

There was a pause from Gaara and Matsuri wondered if he was ever going to answer her. She turned her head to him and just as soon as she had she heard him say--

"I don't know."

Matsuri slowly blinked as she turned back towards the wall and continued to stare at it. Soon, as the night raged on she and even Gaara managed to fall asleep. Now since they didn't get to bed until early in the morning once they awoke it was later than usual.

Matsuri woke up first and stretched. She had slept all through the night in a fetus potion . . . talk about cramped. She inhaled and noticed the sun higher than normal when she usually got up in the morning.

"Huh, that's strange," she said looking out the window at the sun. "Judging by the sun it's in the afternoon already."

"What?!" gasped Gaara shooting out of bed.

"W-what?" gasped Matsuri turning to him in surprise.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" asked Gaara.

"Because I overslept to," said Matsuri. "Why didn't you just wake up?"

"Isn't that the wife's job?" asked Gaara.

"What?!" said Matsuri placing her hands on her hips. "Now wait just a second!"

"I can't," said Gaara rushing off.

"Uh . . . GAARA!!" she growled just having her day ruined.

* * *

The council all looked at the late Kazekage as he rushed into the room and sat in his chair. Usually he was never late, but considering it was his wedding night they all smiled seeing he needed some extra rest.

"Have a long night Gaara?" asked Kankuro with a smile and chuckle.

Gaara just glared daggers at him and then looked at everyone just starring at him in the strangest way. What on earth where they thinking?

"Sorry I'm late," he said bowing his head.

"Don't be," said a member. "We all fully understand why you're late."

Gaara just starred at everyone awkwardly. They all seemed to be smiling and Kankuro was about to burst out laughing. Just why did they think he was late? Perhaps Matsuri understood this thing for it must be a 'couple' reason.

"It won't happen again," said Gaara.

"Oh we don't mind," they said with a smile. "After all it was your wedding night after all and we were thinking that you should take some weeks off to spend time with your new bride."

"Why?" he asked.

"Duh," said Kankuro. "It's called a honeymoon moron."

"It's where a husband and wife spend time with each other not worrying about work," said Baki.

"But I'm the Kazekage," said Gaara. "I can't take a honeymoon."

"You can and you will," they said. "We'll look after your work for you so as of today this is your honeymoon Kazekage-sama."

Gaara just groaned inwardly and wondered what more frustration being married can cause. What other lifestyles will be changed because of this event? He wasn't so sure he'd like this being married . . . he wasn't at all.


	4. Start Making Babies

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I couldn't update 'cause we now have no computer. SO this might be kinda rare, updates and all. I'll try as hard as I can to update, but you never know 'kay. Enjoy :)**

Gaara returned home in a not-so-pleasant mood. Matsuri was surprised to see him home so soon that it startled her when he walked in the door. She turned and watched the dark mooded man walk in with a slight slump in his step.

"Oh, Gaara-sama, I didn't expect you home so early. What'd they d . . . Fire ya?" She let out a small giggle before she looked into Gaara's eyes and saw pure annoyance.

She quickly shut up and watched him take his robe off and drop it to the floor. She found that a bit insulting seeing how she had just cleaned everything that day. Come to think of it . . . why did she? It was a brand-new house that was already clean and would be for months. Perhaps it was because she had absolutely nothing to do and was just bored.

Matsuri shrugged it off and came to the matter at hand. She placed her hands on her hips and let out a silent sigh, she then crossed her arms and glared at her 'husband' and said—

"Hey . . . just what do you think you are doing?"

Gaara turned and looked at his 'wife' with a blank stare not caring for anything at the moment. Matsuri seemed somewhat angered or insulted. For what reason he didn't know.

"What?" he said wishing women would just tell them what they had done wrong without having to make them think so long on it.

"Do you mind?!" she asked as she stomped over to where his coat lay and pointed her finger at it. "I spent all day cleaning this house and this is the thanks I get?"

"Matsuri—this is a new house. It doesn't need cleaned," he said with dumb commonsense towards her.

Matsuri felt heat rise to her cheeks from embarrassment . . . the embarrassment that he even noticed she cleaned for no reason. She couldn't let him see her like this though and so she shook it off and tried to think angry thoughts so to get more in the 'wife' mood.

"Yeah well you still shouldn't make a mess of it!" she said. "You just dropped you coat to the floor . . . don't you want this house to stay clean?"

"Isn't it the wife's job to clean up after the husband?" he asked her.

_Ah, the old common misconception_, thought Matsuri. All guys misinterpret the role of a wife and that of a maid.

"No it is NOT," she said sticking her hip out. "You men are all the same! And here I thought the Kazekage had to understand his people better."

"Well there's your problem," said Gaara turning more towards her. "I'm not your Kazekage anymore."

"Eh . . . you mean . . . they . . . they did _fire_ you?" she asked afraid that not waking him up like she was _supposed_ to might have cost him his honorable job.

Gaara just slowly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, they gave me some weeks off," he said turning and walking off into another room.

"Why?" she asked.

"Something about a honeymoon," he said ending the conversation.

"H-honeymoon?" Matsuri said with a blush.

Why would they want that for him? On second thought . . . why are the high council being like this towards Gaara. First making him get married and then making him hold on his Kazekage duties to be with his new bride.

It was very sweet of them to do so, but still—Matsuri mustn't think like that. They were the reason her life was in this mess right now . . . well sort of in a mess. Right now everything was as clean as could be though . . . except for that coat.

Matsuri rolled her eyes and shrugged. She bent down and picked it up. She shook off the sand that seems to follow Gaara everywhere and then put it in his closet upstairs. She smiled seeing everything in place. Now she could get used to this just as long as everything was like this . . . straight and clean and his belongings were with him and hers with her.

Still though . . . what were those council members up to? She hadn't the faintest idea. They were strangely nice to them. Giving them so much time off together was something every couple desired.

Now only if they were a romantic couple . . . then she would have appreciated it, but they weren't and she highly doubted they would ever be. I mean he was Gaara . . . yes he cared for his village and family, but would she be counted as family to him? She was kind of added suddenly so she didn't know.

_Would he die for me?_ She thought as she cast her eyes down in thought.

She has heard of some arranged marriages where the couple never cared for one another and when one died they just acted like nothing every happened, but . . . she has heard . . . that some arranged marriages end up in happily ever after. She's heard that the more the couple spends together the more they begin to love each other.

_Would that be true for us?_ Matsuri asked herself.

She found her heart skipped a beat once she looked at Gaara minding his own business and just reading a few documents. She felt the heat begin to rise in her cheeks and so she looked away and reluctantly banished that thought from her mind.

_No, this is just business_, She told herself.

There was no way this relationship was going to change into that I mean look at him! Matsuri's eyes once more found Gaara. He looked so calm and relaxed just sitting there in the library. Yes he was good-looking . . . very good-looking, but was she even pretty enough to be noticed by him? Probably not so there was no future for . . . them.

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Gaara looked at her and said—

"I'm hungry—go fix me something to eat."

After saying that he just continued reading. Matsuri boiled at that remark. So he thought of a wife as some slave huh? Oh who on earth told him that anyways? It couldn't be Kankuro 'cause his wife has him wrapped around her finger and Temari probably wears the pants in her family due to the fact that her husband was lazy unlike anything on earth.

Oh who cares where he got the idea, she was no SLAVE! He looked so in control all the time it just bugged Matsuri. It was like he knew she would go and get him something. Well all she had to say was . . . he was good.

Matsuri stuck her nose in the air and stomped off to fix him something. She made him a sandwich which was about the only thing she actually knew how to make. Usually young girls know how to make a few dishes thanks to their mothers, but hers died a long time ago.

Matsuri put it on a plate and took it to Gaara. She stopped before entering the library seeing him still in the same spot just waiting for her. She let out a silent sigh before she walked over to him and said—

"Here Gaara-senpai."

Gaara looked at her first and then at the sandwich. He placed the document he was reading down and took it . . . without even saying a thank-you. Once Matsuri noticed this she just forced out a smile and said—

"A 'thank-you' would be nice."

"Thank-you then, you may leave," he said with a slight wave of his hand.

Matsuri's bottom lip poked out and brow wrinkled. Just because he was Kazekage doesn't mean he can treat EVERYONE like this servants. I mean she was his WIFE.

Matsuri could see why his sibling quickly married and left him. Living with him was going to be something else it was!

"Yes," said Matsuri with a forced smile and slight curtsey. "Your magesty!"

Gaara looked at her a bit in confusion. He hadn't the slightest idea why she had just acted that way. He just watched her stomp out of the room never to be seen of again. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

Living with her was going to be something else.

* * *

"I can't stand it Asuka, I just can't!" complained Matsuri as she walked the streets with her friend. "He treats me like a slave or something!"

"Well come to think of it Matsuri there hasn't ever been a woman in his life unless you count his sister Temari," said Asuka. "He just doesn't know much in that category."

"Hhh, you're right Asuka, maybe I should be a little more kind to him 'cause he doesn't know that much," sighed Matsuri.

"Yes, but not too kind," said Asuka holding her index finger up. "Make sure you show him who's boss and what the right way to treat a wife is."

Matsuri couldn't help but giggle and after that they just walked silently together. After a few awkward moments of silence Asuka smiled and looked at Matsuri saying—

"So I heard the high council gave Gaara time off of his Kazekage duties."

"Mhm, they did," she said with a shake of her head.

"I heard it was for your honeymoon," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," said Matsuri. "I don't know why though. Seriously it's strange why the high council are acting like this. What could they be thinking he do with this extra time?"

* * *

"This will be perfect for the two," said a council member. "It'll give just enough time for her to conceive and then we shall have our expected shinobi."

"Yeah did you hear what Gaara said earlier today?" asked Kankuro. "He didn't get 'much' sleep. Aparently they were up all night having some . . . fun. All thanks to me of course. I did set up their room as romantic as possible for them."

"Yes, we are expecting the child within a couple months you know," they said.

"Hey, hey," said Kankuro trying to get the council to just hold on for a second about the child thing. "Getting pregnant takes some time you know. We don't even know if Matsuri can get pregnant . . ."

It was then Kankuro knew he shouldn't have said that. The looks on the council's faces were 'Oh no! We made him marry the wrong person!'. Kankuro quickly tried to fix that mistake.

"What I meant was that some girls can't get pregnant until later so don't get your hopes up about any children soon. They just might not be that ready," he said crossing his arms. "Look at me, I was married for a couple years before I decided to have a kid. It's a long thing planning you know."

"We are well aware of that Kankuro-sama, but the Kazekage does need an heir," they said.

"Why?" asked Kankuro. "It's not like his kid will become Kazekage after him."

"It is possible," said Baki. "Look at Naruto, his father was the fourth Hokage and he is now sixth Hokage."

"Point taken," said Kankuro.

"And that of your father," said a member. "Gaara followed in his footsteps and became Kazekage after him. We have been thinking that it might better suit the village if this is a generation thing."

"What?" asked Kankuro. "But . . . but what if the kid doesn't want to be Kazekage are you gonna force it just like you did Gaara to get married?"

"It is the idea," they all said with a shake of their heads.

"Oh now that's just wrong," said Kankuro biting his bottom lip."You aren't even considering the kid you know."

"I'm sure the child will be well fit to guard this village," said the council.

"Yeah, that's what you think," said Kankuro. "Like I said before though, what if the kid wants to be a medical ninja or just a common person. I mean what if the kid's like Matsuri?"

Kankuro then again saw the council's faces turn to horror. That of 'Oh no! What if he's right?!' How come whenever he compares to Matsuri it always isn't good? The things coming out of his mouth just didn't come out too right.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said. "I meant that what if the kid doesn't want a grand life? What if he just wants a lesser life that his parents never got?"

"Nonsense," they said. "You show us a child that wants that."

"Uhhh, well I can't at the moment, but I bet you there's one at least," said Kankuro.

"I think what Kankuro-sama is trying to say is that don't force the child to do anything it doesn't want to," said Baki. "Just let the child grow up to be what it wants to be. There's a great chance anyways that it'll want to grow up like Gaara-sama."

"True," they all said. "Alright, we'll see how the child grows up."

"You know what," said Kankuro with a silly smile. "We're all talking about a child that probably still doesn't exist yet."

"Nonsense Kankuro-sama," they said. "We have great faith in Gaara-sama and Matsuri-sama that they'll produce an heir soon."

"Heh, whatever you say," he chuckled.

"If not we can just make them," they said.

"That is low man," sand Kankuro. "You can't just force someone to have a kid."

"We've forced them to wed and we can force them to bed," they said with a shake of their head.

"Wow . . . how persistant," said Kankuro knowing that if they tried to force Gaara to do any more he'd kill him because he's the one who started this whole mess.

* * *

"WHA—?!" gasped Matsuri with the most horrified look on her face she's ever had. "_That's_ why they're giving us so much time?!"

"It's been going around through the whole village I'm surprised you didn't know yet," said Asuka with a smile.

"That's wrong though!" gasped Matsuri. "How could they do this to us?"

Asuka just giggled before she smiled and leaned in a little to ask Matsuri—

"So how is he?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Matsuri.

"You know," she said her smile widening. "Gaara, is he good in bed?"

"Uh!" squeaked Matsuri as her face turned as red as an apple.

"I knew it!" pointed Asuka. "You two did do it!"

"No, no, no, no," said Matsuri shaking her head. "We didn't. I swear on my parent's graves we didn't. It's just . . . how could you ask me something like that?"

"I dunno," she said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Just curious I guess. You know the Kazekage has to be good at everything and I was just wondering if he was good at _everything_."

"Some friend you are," said Matsuri.

"You will let me know though, right?" she asked with a wider smile seeing Matsuri turn redder than a tomatoe.

"Just shut up Asuka," she said slumping her shoulders. "It's bad enough that the high council is gettin' on me for this."

"Oh it's not that bad," she said. "They're just expecting that child right away."

"Right away?!" gasped Matsuri. "Then they're nuts! That 'child' of theirs won't be coming for years to come!"

Matsuri was so caught up in the moment she hadn't realized what she had said.

"So then the child _will_ be coming?" asked Asuka leaning in.

"Eh!" gasped Matsuri embarrassed beyond belief for letting her mouth slip.

She just turned and ran home. She has had enough of this, of everything. This was so ridiculous it wasn't funny to her. Once her door slammed she leaned on it and caught her breath.

Once she had she looked and saw before her—Gaara.

"G-gaara-sama," she said surprised to still see him home.

He was holding a piece of paper and by the look on his face she knew it wasn't good. He looked at her and balanced the sheet in his hand slightly before he said—

"Matsuri . . . the council wants us to start having children . . ."

"Yeah, I know," said a bit afraid of how much power that sheet of paper had in it.

"Now," finished Gaara.

**Hot Shot's girl: Here's Matsuri O.O lol, well that took a while, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm glad for all the reviews and hits it makes it all the worthwhile to write. Thanks and don't forget to check out Show Me Love, another GaaraxMatsuri story I'm writing. I'll probably update that one next . . . probably. Well bye see ya next chp.**


	5. Second Helpings

Matsuri's eyes got as wide as saucers. Not that she didn't know what the council wanted it's just that she was afraid of what Gaara thought about this. Did he agree with them or didn't he? It was sometimes hard to tell with him hardly showing his emotions to anyone.

In another time she would have probably gladly accepted the task, but since it was all being forced on them so soon it was nerve-racking. She couldn't stand it. Talk about going fast. If ever she had a say in this relationship she'd want to go as slow as possible to enjoy everything, but could she? Could she speak her own mind or was she just a puppet now to the council?

"A-and what do you think about all this?" Matsuri got up the courage to ask 'cause for one thing—if Gaara agreed she high doubted she could deny him for long.

"What do you think about it Matsuri?" asked Gaara seeming frustrated.

"I don't want kids yet!" she squealed as if he was ready to pounce on her . . . which he wasn't.

Gaara looked at her sideways seeing she had been acting strange lately . . . probably due to all the pressure she's been put under—poor girl. He stood there for a minute until he looked at the letter and then tossed it to Matsuri.

"I will have no part in it. I never wanted children and never wll," he said turning from her and crossing his arms.

"N-never Gaara-sama?" she found herself asking as if she felt hurt inside slightly.

"Never Matsuri," said Gaara turning to her, in his eyes bore an unspoken reason he wasn't ready to tell Matsuri just yet. "I'm sure you agree with me, don't you?"

How could Matsuri say no in that kind of situation and to him?

"H-hai," she stuttered and numbly shook her head.

"Good, then go tell the council that we refuse to be their puppets," said Gaara walking into the den and taking a seat.

"What? Me, by myself?!" she asked looking at him as if he was insane.

"Isn't it the wife's—" started Gaara again.

"Job?" said Matsuri raising her right eyebrow. "As a matter of fact it IS NOT!"

Again Matsuri let loose and Gaara just sat and watched wondering why she was so troubled all the time.

"You just don't get it do you?" said Matsuri shaking her head at him. "You don't understand anything about a woman, or a wife for that matter."

Why did Gaara get the feeling he was about to get a teary, heartfelt speech about what a wife truly was? . . . in a woman's mind. Perhaps it was because—he was.

"A wife is so much more Gaara and I pity you that you cannot see it," said Matsuri wrapping her arms around her torso. "She is kind, loving, and has much more tender feelings than her husband. She should be treated as a goddess and yet . . . like a frail child. They—we are no slaves or servants, but partners—helpers. I'm sorry that you think otherwise."

Matsuri just closed her eyes and fought back the heartfelt tears that just wanted to burst. She knew thought just explaining to him what a true wife was would do this to her. Maybe if he was a little more considerate this wouldn't happen. She didn't like to cry—especially not in front of her sensei/Kazekage/now husband.

When she got the courage to open her eyes she looked up and saw Gaara just blankly starring at her. She'd never understand him if he kept his feelings hidden like that so much. Even though she was still getting the hang of being a wife a feeling deep down inside her was so much like a wife it hurt. She wanted to know everything about her spouse like what he thought or felt about a matter or certain subject, but she was too scared to say it now.

Gaara soon moved his eyes to the paper Matsuri had and then looked at her and asked—

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?" she asked her mind not set on the matter at hand at the moment.

"What the council wishes," he said pointing his finger towards the parchment. "What are we going to do about it. I think we've both made it clear we don't want children."

"Oh," she said looking at it and reading it slightly. "What do you think?"

"I am Kazekage and you are my wife—we can tell them no if we wish," he said with hardly any emotion at all, but Matsuri felt positive emotion at least.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop them from forcing you to get married," she said with a sly grin and chuckle.

Gaara wrinkled his brow slightly which made Matsuri's grin widen seeing how she got to him. She laughed inwardly at that and wondered if she could do this all the time. She then watched Gaara turn and take his gourd.

"What's that for?" she asked as she watched his strap it on him and walk by her.

"Just in case the argument gets 'out-of-hand'," he said grabbing her wrist and walking out of the door and house.

The couple arrived at the Kazekage's building and into the meeting room where the council were waiting for them—to hear their response. What Gaara had to say though shocked them all.

"What?!" they gasped. "What do you mean you don't want to have children?!"

"It's as simple as that," said Gaara with his arms crossed and eyes closed for a little while. "I never wanted children, nor did I want to wed. You may have forced me to do one thing, but I will not submit to another."

"But we are the council, the HIGH council!" they protested.

"W-what about Matsuri huh Gaara?" asked Kankuro looking at Matsuri who stood slightly behind her husband afraid to even open her mouth and get used. "Have you even considered her in this?"

Gaara turned his head towards her and she just glanced at him. He turned back and said—

"We already spoke about this matter before hand. She agrees with me."

Matsuri was the worst of liars . . . well sometimes. Especially when it was about things she strongly felt towards—like children. Most women have that maternal instinct and want children, some don't have it whatsoever. Matsuri was like most women . . . she wanted children.

No, not now, but some day yes. The only reason she agreed with Gaara was because of the situation she was in. How could you tell him no when he just said that he DIDN'T want any children, and quite clearly? Plus how could she say nay and say she wanted children when her husband was standing right there? Oh no, she wasn't going to get mixed into this mess.

Yes Matsuri wanted children, but she never thought of anything more than that, like who their father would be or what they would look like or their names and genders. This sudden marriage pushed that feeling into hiding and maybe when she felt more comfortable she'd talk about children with her husband, but apparently she can't anymore seeing how he said he never wanted any to begin with.

She glanced at her 'brother-in-law' and saw he was reading her mind. He smirked ever so slightly and she quickly glanced away knowing he could tell she wanted otherwise but decided to keep silent at the moment. She glanced back at him later and saw him slide and lean back into his chair with his arms crossed over his head.

Kankuro wasn't the only one to notice Matsuri. Baki saw Kankuro's strangely relaxed gesture and so he looked at whom he was eyeing and saw Matsuri. He scanned her facial features as well and saw what Kankuro saw . . . a liar.

"But Kazekage-sama," begged the council. "Think of the power your children will have."

"I have and that is the reason why I don't want any," said Gaara closing his eyes and turning to leave.

Matsuri glanced one last time at the high council. It took all of her effort not to laugh. Them being rejected was a funny thing.

Her eyes soon skipped over Baki and Kankuro and saw slight smiles on their faces. Gasp! They knew! What was she to do if they ever told Gaara that she thought of little ones? Oh the humiliation!

Once they left Baki leaned over to Kankuro and said—

"Did you see the look on her face."

"Uh-huh," said Kankuro with a smile. "She doesn't agree with Gaara. She wants children."

"I don't think she'll ever tell him though," said Baki.

"Yeah . . . I know," said Kankuro with a frown. "We're gonna need to fix that."

"Maybe if we leave them alone she'll grow up the courage to tell him," said Baki.

"Yeah, but how long will that take?" asked Kankuro. "It could take years."

"Yeah . . . there's the problem," said Baki. "Oh well though, if he doesn't want any then sobeit. I'm very proud of him for standing up for himself against the higher-ups. I was impressed."

"Yeah, he's finally acting like his own man," said Kankuro with a smile.

* * *

Gaara and Matsuri made it home and once inside Matsuri couldn't help but feel some certain pride for her husband. She bit her bottom lip slightly as she smiled behind him. For a moment she was proud to call him her husband. She had always imagined him standing up fro himself and her and so he was somewhat the man of her dreams.

She was soon blasted out of this pride once Gaara turned and said—

"Matsuri, it's time for dinner. Go make it."

"Wha—?" was all she could say as she watched him walk off into one of their many rooms.

Make . . . Dinner? No way, no way. Like she said before, all she knew was how to make a sandwich. Dinner was like roast and gravy or soup and stuff, How was she going to pull this off?

Well he didn't say what he wanted for dinner so he was going to get exactly what she was going to make. She made him a sandwich and brung it to him. He starred at the dish as she placed it on a table next to his chair.

"Another sandwich?" he asked looking at her.

"Well you didn't say exactly what you wanted for dinner," she said at him with half open eyes and a sly smile. "So eat up."

She then left him and never looked back even though she wanted to. Once she left the room she let out a giggle. Man it was sure fun being the Kazekage's wife—you could get away with a lot of things.

Matsuri soon caught herself and felt somewhat ashamed. A grown woman acting like a child? What was the meaning of this. She then thought to herself, hey, why not? It wasn't like she was going to have any kids around to copy her and she mentally kick herself for it.

Matsuri leaned against the wall and just pondered her thoughts. How come he didn't want kids? She heard him say something about how powerful they'd be and that was why. Why though?

Was it because he was afraid of them overpowering him? Was that it? Not being able to control them like his father? If so what a poor excuse—you should try something out before you say it's a failure.

Matsuri wanted kids. Her heart wanted the know the joy of it. She wanted it she did, but now that she's married to a man who doesn't just doesn't make any sense for her life . . . oh well maybe she was meant to be childless like her husband.

Still though . . . Matsuri glanced in the room and saw Gaara finished with his dish now just reading a few things. This time he was standing up and all she saw was the back of him. His stance was so majestic though it made her eyes widen slightly and her heart race.

Matsuri quickly turned away. My goodness he was so hot and in so many ways to her. She often found it hard not to stare. This was one of the reasons why she didn't understand why he didn't want children.

He was so gorgeous that she couldn't believe he didn't want to pass it on. For the first time in her life she thought about having children . . . with him. Especially a couple boys that looked exactly like him. Hey she wanted to give a girl like her in the future to feel what she feels towards him.

It was a feeling unlike any other. She was stunned by his beauty and falling head over heels for whatever he wanted. Did that count as love? Crush maybe, but usually crushes you try to hide from that person.

Oh well, it didn't matter at the time. She just wanted for Gaara—his legacy to continue and if she had to have children with him than sobeit. She didn't know though if he'd even consider it.

Maybe THAT was the reason. That he just didn't want to be with a woman . . . or was it just her? This made her somewhat angry and insulted. Just what kind of god does he think he is? A handsome one yes, and powerful perhaps, but considerate—I don't think so.

Matsuri just crossed her arms and went up stairs and got ready for bed. She tried to get to sleep before Gaara came in, but that was all in vain. She felt him enter bed and for some strange reason felt as if he got to sleep better than her. Oh she couldn't do anything right.

Eventually she got to sleep and found it didn't last for long. A couple of hours later she was awaken by Gaara. He shook her and wanted her to wake up.

"What, what?!" she gasped opening her eyes quickly.

"Matsuri I want you to make breakfast," he said.

"That's all?" she asked looking at him as if he was insane.

"This time, no sandwiches. I want a larger breakfast," he said.

"What?!" she complained.

"Just get up," he said. "The wife 'helps' to make breakfast every day."

_Well at least he said 'helps'_, thought Matsuri. But always . . . helps means plural.

So are you going to help me . . . Gaara-kun?" she asked just knowing it was going to a 'no'.

"Must I?" he asked in wonder.

"Oh no, not at all," she said with a sigh in sarcasm getting up. "Just asking."

She then went down stairs and looked at all she had to make breakfast with. Even though she had a lot of food she couldn't think of a single thing to make. She slumped her shoulders, but then again . . . since Gaara wanted it—he was going to get it.

Gaara came half way down the stairs and stopped. He smelt something burning . . . or burnt. It was probably Matsuri that caused it. He knew she couldn't cook, but he wanted her to at least try.

He reluctantly walked down all the way and entered the dinning room next to the kitchen. As he looked in the kitchen he saw nothing but a cloud of smoke. Matsuri must be in there.

He then heard her coughing and as she exited she was holding a skillet. Once she was done coughing she walked over to her 'hubby' and placed the dark . . . something on his plate. Gaara looked at it and tried to figure out what it is . . . or was.

"Well eat up," she said with a smile just hoping he chokes on it for making her get up so early in the morning for NOTHING.

Gaara soon put some in his mouth and instantly knew what it was. It was horrible though. His eyes slightly widened and then tilted his head. Matsuri smiled seeing he deserved this.

She closed her eyes and raised her spatula saying—

"Well that's what you get for saying my name Gaara-senpai."

Gaara then did something she never saw coming. He turned to her with his plate completely empty and said—

"May I have seconds?"

Matsuri gasped, but ended up choking on the smoke slightly. She couldn't believe he ate it. She wouldn't even eat it.

She then numbly, without leaving contact with his eyes placed some more on his plate.

"Thank-you," he said before he turned and began eating.

Does he actually like it? she asked herself inwardly.

She couldn't help but smile kindly at him. He did did he? Then she'd make him more.

In fact Gaara hated it. He could tell it was once scrambled eggs and sausage. He could taste egg shells in it and the burnt sausage was unbearable. He just did this not to hurt her feelings which, unbeknowest to them both, was his first step in building their marriage relationship. It was the least he could do for her.


	6. Stealing Gaara's Clothes

For some strange reason Matsuri had a feeling this 'honeymoon' of theirs was going to be very slow and boring. Oh yeah it'd be better if the two were closer, but they weren't and she just felt she wasn't ready to rush into that . . . Gaara probably felt the same as well.

It looked like he was taking it the hardest. Not being Kazekage just drained him of anything to do. Yeah he'd go out every once in a while to train, but that's about it.

It seemed like a good idea and so Matsuri did as well, not with him but at different times. She was already good with her weapon and felt she didn't need to practice or train with it any longer so that left her only one thing to do . . . stay at home with her husband. If the circumstances were different then she'd love it but . . . they weren't.

She tried staying out with her friends as much as possible, but it could only get so late before she had to go back home to a waiting husband. He probably just spent most of his time at home so he could torture her and order her around . . . that or he had no where else to go like her.

He was actually kind of sweet asking for second helpings. She couldn't believe he liked that burnt crap. After he had finished she tried some and instantly ran to the sink to spit it out and wash it away so she'd never have to see it again.

"Perhaps I need to learn how to cook," she said in thought as she walked through a food market.

She looked at all the foods and saw many she already had and was given. Her kitchen was very much like a food market . . . all that was missing was an amazing chef.

"I guess that's up to me," she sighed as she slumped her shoulders.

She then thought if she should ask someone for lessons or work on her skills herself and endure hardships. She thought about it for a moment until she shrugged her shoulders and said—

"Well . . . I'm the Kazekage's wife right? Then I can do this on my own."

She came home and quietly entered hoping Gaara wasn't there. If she was going to train herself in the ways of the food she wanted to look like a fool in secret. She scanned the downstairs and found no sign of him. She slipped upstairs and carefully looked in each room for him—nothing.

Matsuri let out a sigh of relief and then stretched and went down to the kitchen. She bolding marched in only to halt and dart back seeing Gaara standing there with a warm cup of tea.

"Ah!" she squealed. "What are you doing here?!"

Wouldn't you know it . . . the only place she didn't look—he was there. She should have known better.

"I'm having some tea," he said glancing around slightly wondering why she reacted like she did. "Do you want some?"

"Eh, no," she said shaking her head.

"Then why have you come to the kitchen?" he asked leaning half of his body on the kitchen counter.

"Nuh, no reason," she lied obviously.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"Oh no, enjoy your tea," she said darting out of the kitchen and into another room.

_Man!_ She mentally kicked herself. _Why oh why didn't I look in the only spot I never thought to find him?_

Shows how stupid she was. Matsuri let out another sigh and thought about sharpening her skills another day. Sheesh for a house so big you could easily miss one another they were sure running into each other a lot.

It was getting late any ways. She went upstairs and got ready for bed. She expected to be the first one to get in bed, but once she went into the master bedroom she jumped slightly seeing Gaara already in it.

Why am I not surprised? She asked herself with a slumpish attitude.

She shrugged it off and got on her side of the bed. She laid down immediately and closed her eyes. The next day she wanted to get up bright and early and walk about Suna.

She had gone to sleep quickly and once she awoke she found she was first up. She grinned at that and so left to get ready for the day. She went in the bathroom and started the shower of the morning.

As she got in and began to wash she could have sworn she heard the door open. Many thoughts ran through her mind on who or what it was. It all lead back to one inconsiderate person—Gaara.

_He wouldn't dare!_ She growled inside as she turned and opened the shower slightly only to have her hair stand up on end.

Oh yeah . . . it was him, but he was acting as if she wasn't there. He was acting as if he was going to take a shower. He had his towel and his clothing and now he began to undress.

Matsuri had to stop this. She glanced around in panic looking for something ANYTHING to get his attention. She found it. She picked up a bottle of shampoo and tossed it at his head.

Bullseye, she hit him. She saw his head tilt forward from the impact slightly, but he wasn't stopping his undressing.

"Hey!" she shouted over the loud running water. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm taking a shower," he surprising her by speaking.

"WHAT?!" she gasped. "Can't you clearly see I AM!!"

"I'm the Kazekage and need to be up early and ready for the day," he said taking off his shirt.

"W-well you're not now!" protested Matsuri seeing him now working on his pants. "I-I was here first!"

"So," said Gaara. "You should learn your place. I get to go first all the time."

"Says who?!" growled Matsuri placing her wet hands on her hips.

"Says the way of the husband," said Gaara now bare of all clothing and getting ready to enter. "You better leave—unless you want to take one with me."

"Uh!" grunted Matsuri. "I most certainly do NOT!"

Though in the back of her mind she couldn't stop her curiousity from wondering what it was like to . . . take a shower with him.

"Then you better get out," he said opening the side of the shower.

That thought was soon pushed out of her mind fearing he was actually going to do it . . . knowing he was actually going to do it.

"You wouldn't dare!" she shouted knowing he would.

He said no other word though. He just got in and right at that moment Matsuri quickly grabbed her towel and ran out squealing/screaming. Gaara turned to see she was gone. He just closed his eyes and took his shower.

Matsuri ran into her room and locked the door. There was no way he was getting in now. After she caught her breath she noticed she still had shampoo in her hair and soap in her eyes. She squealed as she ran down to the kitchen and washed it out in the kitchen sink.

After she dried her hair she sighed and leaned on the counter just letting the anger sizzle. Oh that Gaara had something coming to him. How rude of him to force her out of the shower like that. Well he offered to share, but that was just out of the question!

"Ohhh, I'll get him someday!" she swore to the heavens.

Just as she had she heard the shower water stop and then heard the voice of her 'husband'.

"Matsuri," he called to her. "Where are my clothes?"

"What the heck is he talking about?" she asked herself finding it crazy that she would know where he put them.

She then looked down at the towel wrapped around her and noticed it wasn't hers . . . she then recalled his clothes wrapped in his towel. She opened the towel only to find her wet body, but at her feet was his clean shirt and a little off was his pants and so forth all leading back to the bathroom.

Matsuri couldn't help but smile devilishly as she picked up his clothes and made her way back to the bathroom door. She held his clothes in her hand and just laughed hysterically inside.

_Serves him right!_ She laughed inwardly.

"Matsuri have you found them?" he asked from behind the door.

"Oh yeah I have," she chuckled evilly.

Gaara listened from behind the door for her and noticed she was right in front of the door. All he could do though was talk to her there for he wasn't coming our barely naked and in Matsuri's pink towel.

"Give them here Matsuri," he said knowing she did this on purpose.

"Why should I?" she asked with a chuckle. "You forced me out of the shower and so now I am forcing you to go without close. I guess we can call it even."

"Now Matsuri that is no way to treat—" started Gaara.

"The Kazekage?" she said answering it for him. "My husband? Well guess what—chasing me out of the shower was no way to treat your WIFE!"

"So you deliberately grabbed my clothing and towel," said Gaara.

"Actually no," said Matsuri 'fessing up. "That was really just an accident. I was in such a hurry that I grabbed your towel instead of mine."

"So, now give it to me," he said opening the door slightly.

"No," he slyly said. "Why don't you come out here and get 'em yourself."

"No!" he said. "Now listen to me Matsuri!"

"No," said Matsuri ignoring him. "You listen to me!"

Then, in a sudden flash, the door swung open and there stood Gaara—Matsuri's pink towel wrapped around his abdomen. Matsuri's face turned so red and plump that she couldn't fight back the laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" she let out. "That is hilarious!"

Gaara just crossed his arms and slightly poked out a hip. He just starred at her with an emotion she didn't catch because of her hysterical laughing. She held his clothes close to her so he couldn't try anything as she laughed in pain.

"Oh wow," she said using his clothes to wipe the tears from her eyes away. "I never, ever, imagined ever seeing you like this Gaara-senpai."

"Are you satisfied?" he asked. "Now give me my clothes."

"No," she said backing away slightly. "I want to cherish this moment.

"Matsuri . . . you're asking for it," he said closing his eyes to retain some feelings.

"Ooohhh, I'm sooo scared," she mocked never believing how free she felt to so this to him.

"Matsuri!" he growled slightly as he lunged forward and grabbed a hold of his clothes.

"Hey!" said Matsuri pulling back on the part she clung to.

"Let go!" he said pulling as hard as he could.

"No, you!" she said.

"What? They're MY clothes!" protested Gaara.

"So," she said turning to get better leverage. "It's my pride!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Gaara as if she was mad. "It's MINE!"

It wasn't long before both heard a loud RIIIIP! Both halted and as Matsuri turned and looked at the clothes in her hands she looked forward to see the clothes in Gaara's hands . . . both had half.

"Oops," she said feeling slightly ashamed now.

Gaara just dropped his shoulders and head back as he rolled his eyes.

"What have you done Matsuri?" he asked.

"What—are they like your only clothes?" she asked

"For right now, yes!" he said. "The rest are getting washed!"

"Oh . . . sorry," she said feeling sorrow for him now. "Well . . . oh don't worry I can get them fixed."

"You can sow?" he asked.

"Well no," said Matsuri. "But I know someone who can. I can just see if they can do it."

"Hhh," sighed Gaara turning around and back into the bathroom.

"Is that alright with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, just hurry back," he said going back into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Matsuri just let out a giggle as she left and got ready for the day. Once dressed she took his clothes out to find someone who can sow them back together like nothing ever happened.

"Thanks Asuka," said Matsuri handing her the clothes. "It means a lot to me. I didn't mean to rip them, it was an accident."

"Hmm, sounds like you had some fun," she said with a flutter of her eyes and devil grin.

"Oh yeah I did," said Matsuri with a smile still picturing Gaara in her pink towel just begging for his clothes back.

"Hm, hm, well I'll have these ready by the afternoon, see you then—just don't tear off anymore of his clothes or I'll have to put this as my main job," she said as she shut the door.

"Huh?" said Matsuri not getting it for a moment. "UH! That's not what I meant!"

All she could hear though was her friend laughing behind the door and then nothing more. Matsuri just sighed and shook her head.

"I need to watch my mouth. I need to be careful on how I word things from now on," she said walking away to walk around Suna before she returned to get the clothes.

She enjoyed the walk around, but right before she decided to head back to Asuka's something strange happen she had totally forgot to watch out for . . . paparazzi.

"Matsuri-sama," they said suddenly coming on to her.

"Huh? . . . AH!" she screamed all of the sudden seeing cameras in her face and people gathered around her.

"Can you tell us about your relationship with the Kazekage-sama?" they asked.

"Uuuhhh, we're married?" she said trying to answer them finding her situation awkward and looking for a way to escape them.

"Yes, we know that but we want to know more about your marriage," they said. "We heard the high council had ordered you to have children—how is that coming?"

"Uh! I beg your pardon!" bellowed Matsuri finding that completely rude.

"Do you have a bun in the oven Matsuri-sama?" they asked seemingly not afraid to ask anything about any subject.

"What?!" scoffed Matsuri. "N-no!"

"So are the two of you still trying?" they asked her.

There was too many questions than Matsuri liked and just wanted to get out of there. She turned and quickly paced back to Asuka's hoping to outpace them, but found they were just as fast.

"Matsuri-sama," they continued to pursue her. "How many times a day do you make love?"

Matsuri's face turned so red it rivaled a tomato. She just minded her own business and paced into a trot. They continued to pursue her though until they got their answers.

"Matsuri-sama how large is Gaara?" they boldly asked her.

"WHAT?!" choked Matsuri on the question. "You people are insane! We don't even have sexual intercourse!"

"Then how do you explain this?" they asked holding a picture seemingly shot through their hallway window of the two tugging on his clothes . . . in towels . . . in each other's towels.

Matsuri halted and took a good long look at it. Her eyes got as wide as saucers and mouth completely dropped to the floor. How—when—why—who?! Was all that ran through her mind about the picture.

Matsuri then looked at everyone who awaited her answer, but all she ever did was run off screaming. She ran all the way to Asuka's and quickly got the clothes.

"Thanks Asuka, you wouldn't believe who I have following me!" she gasped.

"Oh, them?" she pointed behind her.

Matsuri turned and saw them all there behind her.

"AH!" she squealed backing up into Asuka.

"Tell us more about the Kazekage-sama Matsuri-sama," they asked once more.

"Uh, uh!" squealed Matsuri.

"Well if you won't, I will," said Asuka stepping forward. "Now Matsuri came to me so I could sow some of Kazekage-sama's ripped clothing. She said she had a lot of fun doing it too."

"WHA—?!" gasped Matsuri looking at her 'friend'. "I did NOT say that!"

"Yes you did," said Asuka with a smile and shake of the head.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" they asked.

"Well," she smiled as she placed a slim finger on her chin.

"TRAITOR!!" cried Matsuri as she took Gaara's clothes and ran as fast as she could home.

Once inside she locked the door and tight and caught her breath. The loud slam caught Gaara's attention and so he called to her—

"Is that you Matsuri?" he asked.

"H-hai," heaved Matsuri as she made her way up the stairs.

She went in the bathroom only to find he wasn't there.

"Gaara-sama?" she asked wondering where he was.

"In here," said Gaara from the master bedroom.

And so she came in to find himself still wrapped in her pink towel sitting on the bed. She let out a small giggle, but the rest of the laughter had been drained from running away from the embarrassing paparazzi.

"Here," she said handing it to him and then sinking on the bed side next to him.

"Hm? What's wrong with you?" he asked looking at her tired frame.

"I . . . ran into . . . paparazzi," she gasped still catching her breath. "I ran all the way back here."

"What'd they want?" he asked putting his shirt on.

"They wanted to know about 'us'" she said lifting her head up.

"What about?" he asked now putting his pants on.

"About our intimate life," Matsuri said with a chuckle.

"And what did you say?" he asked turning to her as he fixed his clothing.

"Oh just that we had none . . . heh, they think we're trying to having kids. And, can you believe this, one had the nerve to ask me if I was pregnant!" she said leaning up on her elbows and poking her head out towards him as he stood by the edge of the bed.

"Well don't let them get to you," said Gaara with a slight smile.

"Yeah . . . but it'll be hard dealing when them," she said looking down.

"Don't worry," said Gaara coming to her and surprisingly touching his fingers just under her jaw. "You're the Kazekage's wife, you can handle anything."

Matsuri hadn't noticed the soft blush she let Gaara see as he smiled quickly and then turned to leave. Before he had he turned his head to her and said—

"I'm leaving to go see if Kankuro needs any help with the council."

"Why did you tell me that?" asked Matsuri not understanding why he did so.

Gaara gave off a quick shrug before he turned a little more to her saying—

"Just thought you'd like to know where I'm going, in case you need me. Isn't . . . that what a husband does?"

Matsuri was a bit stunned at this . . . kind of like the time when he took the second helpings, but a little more different. She was so stunned she could hardly speak. She just slowly shook her head and whispered out—

"Y-yeah."

Gaara then nodded to her and left. Matsuri just sat there and after a couple minutes collapsed backwards.

Uhyi . . . what a day.

**Hot Shot's girl: Wooo, this took a while to write, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :) It's fun writing humor even though I'm not that good at it. Well this story might not be humorful for long just lettin' ya know :) Unitl next chp bye.**


	7. Isn't It Funny?

Alright . . . the honeymoon was officially over with now. Those council members had nothing on the couple now and this satisfied them. Now they could return back to their normal lives and live like they had before this whole marriage thing . . . maybe.

Gaara, perhaps could return but Matsuri? . . . she wasn't so sure really. She hadn't really done much before Gaara spoke her name that fateful day. Yes she was a shinobi and everything, but nothing had ever really be going on in the nations because of their Kage relationships. So she might just be stuck as a housewife for the Kazekage and she didn't really want that just yet—not when she was in the prime of her youth.

Well she guessed she could just always go out training, but now she was a little afraid to even step one foot out of her door because of . . . _them_. She knew now they'd be bombarding her with all kinds of ridiculous questions that she just didn't want to answer . . . or couldn't. Ever since her encounter with the paparazzi she made sure to be extra careful of running around in other people's towels where someone could snap a picture of you and take things completely the wrong way.

Once that glorious day came Matsuri awoke with a bright attitude. Alright, now she didn't have to spend 24-7 with her 'hubby'. Now it was off to work with him and all that Kage business. If she was lucky and if his work was so built up the past month then she wouldn't have to see him the whole day or two.

Even though Matsuri said that she didn't really mean it. Lately she had been growing attached to Gaara which she tried to cut. She just thought it was that stupid crush acting up again and she was almost falling for him too fast. If anything she wanted to take things as slow as possible.

But . . . if she was falling for him . . . was he falling for her? That was her main fear which she had always had since she was young—liking a person that would never like you, or love it was sometimes the same with her. That was the one reason why she wanted to go slow . . . they say the more time you spend with someone the closer the two become—who knows? Maybe it could happen to them too.

Matsuri's head was filled with these thoughts as she galloped into the shower. She soon forced them out of her head trying to think of the day ahead like what was she going to do? Perhaps train with some friends or help some Genin with some missions. Who knows? Surprise her day!

As she giggled happily while washing her body down she heard the door open and immediately her she halted her movement to listen. No! It couldn't be! Her heart pounded heavily in her chest and head became slightly dizzy and she opened the shower slightly hoping not to see what she thought she was going to see . . . guess again.

"AH!!" she squealed. "Gaara not again!"

There he was . . . undressing to take a shower. This time he had a proper excuse, but still . . . Matsuri hated it when he did this!

"I told you I need to take one first," he said now working on his pants.

"How 'bout first come first serve?!" she said. "A-and besides I woke up first!"

"So," he said with a slow blink. "Wife's should wait on their husbands."

"Aw c'mon Gaara-sama, don't do this to me again," she begged, but found he wasn't stopping.

"You can stay or leave, but I'm still taking a shower," he said making sure his towel and clothes were in a safe place.

Matsuri gave out a grunt making sure she found her towel this time, but just didn't want to leave that nice warm and soothing shower. They had a bathtub and another shower why couldn't he just use those? Well maybe for one thing guys hardly use bathtubs and that other shower isn't as grand as this one . . . so what! It just wasn't fair to her at all.

Matsuri held her breath as she saw Gaara begin to enter. This was a bad idea—trying to tough it out and just stay in the shower she started and intended to finish . . . right? Her darn stubbornness was actually, she thought, going too far.

Gaara had entered the shower now and just began taking one like she wasn't even there. Matsuri was so far back against the wall of the shower to make sure he didn't even come near as to touching her . . . but it wasn't him touching her that was worrying her. Even though Matsuri stood her ground she couldn't help but feel a bit faint.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers, not because she was looking . . . at anything . . . of his or anything, but it was just simply of the fact that they were in the shower . . . naked . . . and together. Matsuri's eyes were focused solely on the back of his head . . . and neck . . . and back . . . and . . .

Her body couldn't take it anymore. It was getting WAY too hot in there and she was overheating fast. So on instinct her arms opened her side of the shower and just numbly walked out.

Her mind was so overheated that she couldn't think straight. It wasn't even her brain making the commands to move her limbs . . . simply instinct. Her arms grabbed her towel and loosely wrapped it around her small fame so that she could wobble out of the bathroom.

Gaara looked and saw her strange movements. He wondered why she was like that. All that he said in his mind was—

_She should have listened._

But before he could even slightly smirk Matsuri fell to the floor unconscious. His eyes widened at this unexpected movement and he feared just slightly for her.

"Matsuri!" he said as he quickly got out of the shower, wrapped his towel around his waist, and came to her to see if she was alright.

As he knelt down and turned her over on her back he saw no one was home . . . heh, at least someone was smart enough to leave. He warned her to leave, but he didn't know this would happen to her if she stayed . . . he never thought she'd stay but she did . . . brave and stupid girl she was.

Gaara placed his hand on her forehead and found she had just simply overheated. He couldn't explain how though. It didn't seem that hot when he was in there with her. She must have just gotten too angry with him for doing this to her . . . again.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Well he was sure the council wouldn't mind him being late just a bit . . . they weren't last time . . . strangely. Which reminded him to ask why, but then again that was a month old question which was too old to even consider asking. Well . . . he better get her out of the bathroom.

Gaara picked her up and carried her into their room where he placed her on the bed and opened the window to let some cool air come in. It was still morning so the cool air should last for a little while. He couldn't help but smile though—seeing her laying unconscious in bed . . . but it was Matsuri.

_A fine wife I picked_, He thought as he got dressed. _But . . . then again_, He thought as he turned back to her after putting his shirt on and pondered some things about her. _I wouldn't have it any other way._

After he was dressed he took a piece of paper and pen and wrote what he'd be doing the whole day so Matsuri knew where he was just in case she needed him. It . . . sort of felt good to know someone cared where he'd be and just to let them know . . . it was nice.

"Hope you cool off Matsuri," he said as he left the paper next to her on the in table next to the bed.

He then left and headed out. It wasn't until about an hour before Matsuri woke up. She looked around and knew immediately this wasn't where she overheated. She was certain it was in the shower.

She then looked down and saw herself wrapped in her towel. She didn't remember doing this so it had to be one person. She narrowed her eyes and thought—

_Oh no he didn't! If he even looked at me wrong I swear I'll—!_

But she soon stopped knowing Gaara wasn't that kind of guy . . . right? She sat up and then noticed the paper on the table next to the bed. She took it and read it. She couldn't help but smile . . . she often wondered why he did this, but hey—she wasn't complaining.

Matsuri blushed slightly now seeing even him changing. Perhaps it was true . . . perhaps being together for so long could change a couple . . . but it had only been a month—if Gaara continued to do this it wouldn't be long before she'd start throwing herself at him just wanting him.

Matsuri let out a tender sigh before she caught herself and shook it off. She then inhaled and turned to get ready for the day. Once she was dressed she was out the door.

Matsuri opened the door and immediately her eyes were met with many flashes and ears with booming questions.

"AAHH!!" she cried as she was blinded momentarily.

She quickly slammed the door in their faces as she turned to blink off the spots in her eyes.

"Dang it," she said to herself. "Just because Gaara's gone doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

She then went upstairs and leapt out of her bedroom window. No one ever saw it coming. Once she made her way around the paparazzi she quickly ran to Asuka's.

"Hey, what's up?" said Asuka with a smile.

"Oh, just the norm of being the Kazekage's wife," said Matsuri with a smile. "You know, being chased by crazies and stuff."

"Huh, looks like you need something to do," said Asuka.

"Do you got anything?" she asked as she clasp her hands together before her.

"Well nothin's going on so far," said Asuka checking her notes that she was going to take to the Kazekage's office. "But if you want to get away from the paparazzi then I have something for you."

"Really?" she said with a bright smile. "What is it?!"

* * *

"Joy," said Matsuri in a downward mood finding this absolutely more boring than staying at home.

Matsuri needed to remind herself that if Asuka ever said 'at least you can get away from the paparazzi' don't listen to her, for you never know . . . she could pull up the most simple mission of 'elder Ebizo needed someone to fish with'.

"Hee hee," he lightly chuckled watching Matsuri look more dead than even his sister used to . . . once she was alive. "Did you catch anything Matsuri-chan?"

"No . . . no I didn't Ebizo-sama," she said with a sigh as she looked down in the pond knowing for certain there was no fish in there . . . probably never has been in a long, long time.

"Well I haven't seen you in forever Matsuri-san and I'm glad you came to keep me company. I've been mighty lonely since my sister died some years back," he said looking down into the pond.

"Well I'm glad I can be of assistance," she said with as much less emotion as she did the last time she spoke.

"Come to think of it," he said looking up then looking at her. "What has been going on in the village?"

"Huh?" said Matsuri looking at him a bit confused. "You mean you don't know? The whole town does."

"I, uh . . . don't get out much," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can see," she said looking down at the pond.

"So tell me Matsuri-san, what has happened lately?" he asked sitting a little more comfortably.

"Well . . ." said Matsuri as she began to blush slightly. "Me and Gaara were . . . married last month."

"What, really?" he asked.

"Yeah . . . the council wanted Gaara to get married and he 'accidentally' let my name slip out of his mouth for candidates," she said.

"Well now . . . isn't that funny," he said with a smile.

"Why Ebizo-sama?" she asked.

"Because originally you two were arranged to be married," he said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" gasped Matsuri dropping her pole.

"Mhm, that's right. You two were hand-picked for each other—though I doubt anyone really remembers because it was called off long ago when they decided Gaara no longer needed to live," he said remembering.

"What?" gasped Matsuri standing up. "That can't be . . . I don't understand. I don't remember any of that!"

"Eh, that's probably 'cause you were too young to remember . . . that or your parents just didn't want to tell you," he said. "Which, by the way, did you know that was the reason why they died?"

Matsuri's eyes widened and mouth dropped. It was then elder Ebizo had remembered he wasn't supposed to tell her that.

**Hot Shot's girl: Ha ha, cliff hanger. Did that on purpose. Don't worry some might be able to guess why or if not you'll just have to wait for the next chp. So be kind, review, and enjoy :)**


	8. A Flashback

Matsuri just starred at the old man wide eyed and mouth open. What did he mean by . . . 'her being arranged to Gaara was the cause of her parents death'? And since when was she ever _arranged_ to be married to Gaara?!

"Oh dear," said Ebizo rubbing his chin. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. Gaara's father, the Kazekage-sama told us to keep it quiet and act like nothing ever happened."

"So it was an accident?" asked Matsuri coming closer to the old man. "My parents deaths and all?"

"Yes 'cause all those weapons they were killed by . . . were meant for you," said Ebizo.

"W-what?!" she gasped now shaking slightly with fear.

"Yep," he said. "They wanted you dead with your fiancé."

"Why?" asked Matsuri not understanding. "I don't understand."

"Well of course you don't," he said. "You were so little you barely understood anything."

"Then what was the reason?" she asked.

"To prevent you from marrying him," he said. "Well . . . I guess that didn't work out so well now huh?" he said with a chuckle.

Matsuri just glanced down in disbelief. How could this be? Why wasn't she told . . . oh yeah . . . act like it never happened.

But what she didn't get was why not try to finish the job and kill her instead of letting her live? She didn't understand, but she wanted to. Matsuri looked at the sibling elder and with determination sat in front of him and swore silently never to get up until she heard the WHOLE story.

"Tell me what happened elder Ebizo," she said in a serious tone.

"Well, my memory isn't as good as it used to be you know," he said glancing upward.

"Just—tell me," she said wanting to know NOW.

"Alright, alright," he said. "I'll tell you . . . now where to begin? Ah, how 'bout the day when you were officially arranged to each other?"

**FLASHBACK**

As the elder siblings stood next to the Kazekage and looked at all the young girls just about Gaara's age they couldn't help but think this wasn't going to work.

"Kazekage-sama—are you sure this is going to work?" asked Ebizo.

"Yes for won't they run away from him if seen?" asked Chiyo.

"That is the idea," said the Kazekage. "I want this girl to not run away from Gaara, that way I'll know she won't mind being near him. A perfect bride."

"But these girls have already been fed their parents fear," said Chiyo. "They will all run away."

"We shall see about that elder," he said as he came to take Gaara out to them. "Come Gaara."

"Yes father," he said as he took his hand and was brought out to the girls.

Once the Kazekage brought his son to the girls they all knew who he was. All screamed and cried out—

"AH! It's the monster!!"

All the girls had run away save for one. All looked in surprise to see one still standing. A short girl with short brown hair just starring at Gaara who looked sad from everyone just running at the sight of him.

"Well I was wrong," said Chiyo.

"Um . . . does she count?" asked Ebizo looking at the little girl standing as still as could be.

"What do you mean?" asked the Kazekage turning to him.

"Look at her . . . there's the reason why she didn't run away with the others," said Ebizo pointing it out. "She's frozen in fear."

"What?" asked Chiyo looking more closer. "Oh Uh ha ha! You're right! I guess I win."

"No you don't!" said the Kazekage getting frustrated with the two. "She stayed and so she is picked!"

The Kazekage then came up to the girl who was just in awe by him. She scanned her over seeing if she was fit . . . a bit short . . . and scrawny, but she stayed and so she'll stay with his son once they are wed.

"She'll do," he said. "Now where are her parents?"

"We are," they said stepping forward.

"Ah well congratulations," he said. "Your daughter has been chosen to be my son's bride."

"W-what?!" they gasped.

"Yes, you see this was a test to see who would stay with him and not flee at his sight. Your daughter was the only one that stayed," he said.

"B-but surely there must be another," the girl's father said.

"There wasn't," the Kazekage shook his head.

"Please," they begged. "She is our only daughter. Don't give her to . . . to _him_."

"It is too late. I have made my decision," he said walking over to the siblings who had the girl standing with them.

"What is your name child?" asked Ebizo.

The girl glanced at them in silence and then at Gaara who had stolen a quick glance at her wondering why she was there. She then looked back at the elders and said—

"Matsuri."

"Well Matsuri-san," said Chiyo taking a brush and dipping it in ink. "You are now the official fiancé of Gaara-sama."

The Kazekage then brought Gaara to Matsuri who just glanced at him and then at the Kazekage wondering if it was okay. He gave a nod as he pushed Gaara before her and let Ebizo finish the ceremony.

"Here we go," he said as he took a piece of string and wrapped it around their hands as they held one another's. "By the powers invested in us I now pronounce this arrangement official."

"A-arrangement?" said Matsuri looking up at the adults and then at her parents who looked like they had just lost their only child.

"Okay here's the documents," said Chiyo handing them to the Kazekage. "Cheers for the happy couple."

Gaara and Matsuri just starred at one another wondering why they were there and who the other was. Gaara soon smiled at her which made Matsuri smile back, but run behind her parents and peek around their legs at him every now and then. Gaara couldn't help but giggle as she giggled to.

"Well," said Ebizo with a smile. "Looks like the more time they spend together the better they are towards one another. I guess love is possible in their future."

"I don't think so!" said her parents taking Matsuri away from Gaara. "Kazekage or not you have no right to take our only child from us!"

"That's where you're wrong," he said not liking how her parents were acting. "You are sand shinobi and so shall do as you are told!"

Her parents just glanced down realizing there was nothing they could do. Ebizo and Chiyo just starred at them and knew they'd eventually get used to it just like their children.

"Kazekage-sama?" said Chiyo.

"Yes?" he said turning to her.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you arranging Gaara's marriage?" she asked.

"I want stronger shinobi," he said.

"Oh," said Chiyo. "I see, and you think his children will be much stronger than the ones you have now."

"Yes," he said glancing at Matsuri and her parents. "If . . . they take after the father of course."

"Is that all?" asked her parents. "You just want our daughter to be a breeder? To breed warriors of destruction?!"

"Precisely," said the Kazekage with a smile. "What do you think Gaara is?"

Her parents just bit their tongues. They had no power like the Kazekage and had to remain loyal to Suna and so there for by doing so meant giving their only daughter to a demon. It was the only way to stay in favor with the Kazekage.

They might have stayed in favor with the Kazekage, but Gaara did not. Because he had no one he always wept and cried for love. If perhaps Matsuri's parents would have let her then she could have been a dear friend to Gaara, but they wanted their daughter away from him until the time came for them to wed which was to be in their teens.

Well Gaara had found himself no longer in favor with his father and so he wished him to never exist. Assassins were hired to bring his death, but due to his demon Shukaku no one was even able to get near him. He eventually learned to kill and with that darkened his heart.

He began to make Suna fear him at a young age and Matsuri's parents feared he'd come after her . . . as a matter of fact . . . so did the Kazekage. He feared he'd find out about his 'bride in waiting' and seek her out and then rise up against him with his children. He did NOT want this and so ordered for her execution knowing no demon was going to protect her.

Her parents were not told know they would try and stop this and so unbeknowest to them all they were being hunted. Her parents had taken Matsuri on a trip with them so they could see the land together, but something went horrible wrong. Her parents sensed an assassin and before Matsuri knew it thousands of weapons were hurled at her, but her parents took them all for her.

"MOM! DAD!" she cried seeing them taken down like that.

Matsuri managed to dodge some weapons herself and fall to the ground. As she lay there in the bushes she heard their attacker flee. She got up and saw her parents dead before you.

"No," she cried not believing what had just happened. "NO!!"

So she had walked back to the village almost as one dead. Once the Kazekage saw her still alive he ordered for all the documents of their arranged marriage to be destroyed and all who were ordered to execute her to never speak. Once Matsuri told what happened to her and her family the Kazekage found it too dangerous to try and kill her so he made sure the arrangement was as if it never happened and it stayed that way . . . until some remembered.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's how it happened?" asked Matsuri bowing her head and casting her eyes in darkness.

"If my memories' right then yes," said Ebizo.

"Thanks for telling me," said Matsuri standing up.

"Oh . . . you leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said in a downward mood. "I need to go home."

"Oh, alright then," he said. "Tell Gaara-sama hello for me."

"Yeah," she sighed as she walked back to her house like one half dead.

Once Matsuri entered she found Gaara still not home. She bowed her head and then entered the den. There she sat down in a chair and tried to ponder all her childhood and remember that day, but she couldn't.

How could she not remember that? You'd think she would. She sighed and shook her head thinking of how much she should have hated the last Kazekage . . . but she didn't know it was him. How could she have?

Matsuri massaged her temples and just thought of everything that had occurred since their marriage. Why had everything decided to reveal itself now? Just when she was getting used to Gaara . . . hm, like when she was little.

What was she to do now? Hate Gaara because he was the murderer of her parents son? No he had no part in it. As a matter of fact he was a victim just like her.

He must have felt the same way she did just now . . . betrayed. She never thought she'd start to delve down into Gaara's mind and feelings, but due to this marriage it was happening. The arrangement had been fulfilled now . . . well she hoped everyone was happy.

She inhaled and then exhaled. It was getting dark so she turn on the lamps and settle herself on the couch. She just starred at them though not thinking of anything. She let her mind have a rest—that is until the door opened and in walked Gaara.

Once he hung up his coat he turned to see Matsuri sat all alone in the den. It wasn't her so he came in and sat next to her on the couch. He looked at her and then she him. She didn't say anything when he thought she would.

Just before he even spoke her name Matsuri leaned over and hugged him close. His eyes widened not expecting her to do this. At first his hands just hovered over her small back until he relaxed and placed them down on her.

Again, before he was about to speak she got the first line.

"I'm sorry," she said out of the blue and for what Gaara couldn't tell.

Gaara wondered just what it was she did today that made her say that. He may never know, but for some strange reason he felt, in his heart, that she apologized for not being there for him when she should have . . . like now she knew his pain. He decided to still keep quiet as she embraced him tightly and he tenderly.

**Hot Shot's girl: Told you they'd start to get closer, not at first no, but slowly. Love comes softly people :) And sorry I couldn't get this up to you yesterday, the document loader was messed up lol. Until next chp bye.**


	9. Happy Anniversary

Everything continued as normal. As the months went back Gaara had noticed Matsuri's change in attitude towards him. At first it used to be like she took out her frustration on him, but now she was becoming softer towards him and wanting to be a wife to him like she was supposed to be.

Instead of arguing with him all the time she now came to realize Gaara's role as husband and her role as wife and so was much more submissive to him. For one thing she stopped taking showers before him so no controversy came up between them. She started learning how to cook as well . . . still not as good at first, but soon she began to get better.

Gaara had never expected this marriage of theirs would form in them a bond non could explain. He guessed that it was because of all the time they spent together. Their feelings began to grow stronger towards each other as each month passed and as the more time they spent together . . . the more they began to think this marriage—wasn't such a bad idea anymore.

No they hadn't fallen in love with one another . . . yet, but cared deeply about the other like if something were to happen to them they'd feel a pain in their hearts and a longing for the other. Gaara's family hade began to see his attachments to Matsuri and knew it was only a matter of time before they would come together as a married couple.

That was far from the married couples mind though. They thought nothing of it but just focused on getting closer to their partner. It was nice to have someone there all the time . . . sort of like an accountability partner. Sure some things were still a little weird between the two . . . like sleeping in the same bed, but as long as the two had their half of the bed everything was fine.

Even though the two still had their struggles . . . like paparazzi and pesky council members telling them to make love and have children . . . they were just fine. It soon came that neither would change a thing about it. Even though it was unexpected it worked out for the better. They were more like close friends now than a husband and wife . . . something people wished they'd change.

Matsuri and Gaara were happy with it and they were glad just where they were at. They seemed pretty satisfied that everyone believed they would never show anymore affection, but as time grew some curiosity built up and it was Matsuri to take the first move. At first she would have never done it, but the more comfortable the got around each other the braver she got.

One day, after Gaara had come back from work and Matsuri had cooked them a descent meal they just sat their on the couch in the den. Not doing anything really but thinking of the events that took place that day. Gaara inhaled and then exhaled as he eased up on the couch.

Matsuri glanced at him and was then her curiosity struck. She knew they were married and knew how attached they had now grown to each other so she didn't see no harm in it.

_Why not?_ She thought. _We're married right? I can do things like this? But what if he reacts the wrong way? Oh dear I didn't think of that . . . well . . . I'm going to do anyway!_

It was then Matsuri leaned in a little closer to Gaara. He didn't notice this until he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye that her arm, her hand was reaching towards him. His head twitched back slightly as he looked at her just place her fingers in his hair and run them through his red locks.

He blinked at her in confusion as she smiled at him as if everything was okay. He didn't know why she felt the need to do this and neither did she. She just wanted to run her fingers through his hair.

"I always wanted to do that," she said with a smile feeling his smooth spikes in between her fingers.

"Always?" he asked just looking at her.

Matsuri just shook her head with a slight blush. He didn't really get the meaning of this, but he saw no harm in it. Once Matsuri's hand retreated from his locks he just starred at her and knew he made her feel like the awkward one.

"Look I won't do it again if that's what you want," she said just wanting Gaara to stop making her feel so awkward.

She then flinched as she felt Gaara's fingers in her hair. She looked at him in total surprise. She didn't think he'd do that same thing.

Gaara starred at her for a moment as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. At first his eyes were where his fingers were, but they soon came to her eyes as he said—

"I don't really get why you find pleasure in this. Is it suppose to mean something?"

"Well," said Matsuri glancing away with a blush. "It's just something couples do."

"Couples?" said Gaara.

Not wanting maters to get any worse than they were now Matsuri had to think of an excuse to get out and now. She glanced around before smiling quickly as she said—

"Oh hey, is that the kettle? I think the tea's done!"

At that she ran out of the room leaving Gaara sitting there. He blinked once before he said—

"But she didn't put on a kettle."

* * *

Matsuri stood in the kitchen and just caught her breath. Her hand rested on her quickly beating heart and once she noticed herself she straightened and wondered why she acted like this . . . so . . . girlish. Were those feelings coming back . . . well they had never left so she'd have to say—surfacing.

It was quite ridiculous she thought, but it seemed to always happen when Gaara said or did something to her. Perhaps it was because she had always dreamed of him caressing her hair like he had just done a few moment ago. It just excited her to no degree and made her act like a foolish little girl.

It also made her wonder that if every time she'd 'try' something new with him if that he'd 'try' it too. This made her blush more fervently and soon she shook it off. Oh what was she thinking? It was quite ridiculous—there was no way she or him was ready for that kind of relationship . . . if it could ever be, but then again . . . that's what they said about marriage and it seemed to work out pretty good so far.

Matsuri inhaled and decided to quickly make some tea so Gaara didn't know she was bluffing and bring him out some. She quickly boiled some water and poured it into two cups. Once the tea was ready she quickly took them in her hands and dashed out of the kitchen and into the den, but something happened that prevented her from getting to the den . . . once she turned there stood Gaara in the doorway and Matsuri . . . sadly had no time to catch herself . . . or the burning tea.

"AH!!" gasped Gaara jumping back as Matsuri spilled the tea all down Gaara's abdomen.

"Gaara-sama!" she gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

It burned Gaara and painfully it had to land there. Matsuri was just standing there frozen as Gaara looked at her in pain with the 'well are you going to do anything?!' look. Once Matsuri comprehended the look she quickly snapped her mind back on and turned to find something to help him out with.

She then found a cup and so quickly filled it with cold water. She had no time to think on what she was doing so just acted. She turned to Gaara and quickly tossed the cold water where the hot burned him. Once that had happened there was a silence that made Matsuri feel uneasy.

Gaara just bowed his head and stood there . . . soaked. He then looked at Matsuri who had the 'sorry, sorry, sorry' look on her face. Clearly this wasn't such a bright idea that Matsuri had just realized. Matsuri sucked air in through her teeth as she looked at Gaara with a 'sorry' shrug and said—

"Sorry?"

Gaara said not a word, but Matsuri had a feeling it was for a good reason . . . perhaps to hold back foul language. He looked down and touched his soaked scarlet pants and looked at Matsuri and said—

"You couldn't have thought of a better idea?"

"Sorry, no," she said biting her nails. "I was just acting on instinct."

"Look at my pants Matsuri," he said casting his jade eyes back down at them.

"I know and I'm sorry," she said feeling horrible now for wetting his pants because she didn't want to get caught in a lie just because she didn't want to get caught showing affection towards her husband . . . uh-huh, some reason.

"Just look at them," he said still having his limps stiffly stretched apart where they had been wet.

"I know, I'll get them washed right away," she said apologetic.

"Just look at them," said Gaara tossing his head up slightly as he began to laugh. "They're soaked."

Matsuri watched Gaara's chuckle turn into a laugh that had seemed to be overdue. She looked at him in confusion and surprise. She had never really seen him laugh . . . like this, especially over something like this. It was so—unlike Gaara.

Gaara placed a hand on the side of his face as he laughed just letting his body ease up at what had just happened. Matsuri just stood before him not knowing how to react . . . who would to that? She tilted her head at him as he just continued to laugh.

"Oh Matsuri," he laughed with his head faced towards the ceiling. "It would only be you heh heh."

Matsuri then couldn't help but smile. Something inside her began reacting to Gaara and his laughter. Now it didn't seem so strange to her, but just beautiful. He was laughing . . . Gaara, of all people . . . was laughing.

Gaara just pictured the look on Matsuri's face as she spilt the tea on him in the first place, and then the look on her face as she tried to figure out how to help and then . . . only she would think of wetting him even further with ice cold water. Oh what did he do to deserve this? What? Being with Matsuri and living with her as she had her 'moments' he . . . he was just . . . having the time of his life.

"Oho Matsuri," he said as he looked at her with tears in his eyes from the long awaited laughter. "Do you know how much you drive me crazy?"

"Oh . . . I," said Matsuri casting her eyes down now feeling ashamed for making him feel like so.

"And do you know how much I love it?" he asked after a few more chuckles.

Matsuri gasped as she looked at him with wide eyes. What did he just say? Did he just say he loved her driving him crazy? Like love love?"

Matsuri opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She just looked in total surprise in Gaara's reaction . . . and choice in words towards it. It was just unheard of by him.

"You are so clumsy under pressure," he said as he placed his hand on his forehead and glanced away from her so not to laugh that much. "It's hilarious! . . . but I guess I'm partly to blame in your accidents for always following you. I don't know why I do I'm just drawn to you . . . I'm just drawn to disaster."

Matsuri knew it was true what he said about her. She was a clumsy disaster that only ends up dumping all her crap on him.

"But . . ." said Gaara looking at her. "I don't mind."

_What did he just say?_ Thought Matsuri as she felt a blush come on again . . . and wondering how she could get out of a situation like this.

"There you see," he said pointing to her cheeks. "Every time that happens you run and it just causes more disaster."

"Then what do you want me to do about it—Gaara-sama?" she asked bravely as she felt her whole face turn red.

Gaara just smiled and let out a soft sigh. He walked up to her until they were but inches away and he was looking down at her. He stood there in silence for what seemed like forever for Matsuri, but in truth about a few seconds. Still though, each second that passed Matsuri knew there were going her chances to run away and she would have any later if Gaara wouldn't have said what he said.

"Don't run," he said with a smile as he placed his index finger and thumb on her chin so he could pull it in to a kiss.

Matsuri's eyes popped open wide even more surprised by Gaara's actions. This SO could NOT be happening to her. She was dreaming she just knew it . . . but lately she hadn't been having these kinds of dreams and it just seemed so real.

Matsuri would have liked to lean into the kiss, but she was afraid he'd stop if she did so she remained still and whether she liked it or not Gaara pulled back and just chuckled looking at her with a smile.

"I don't know why," he said with a shake of his head. "But I've grown too attached to you."

"How much is too attached?" asked Matsuri in a sort of daze as she licked her lips.

Gaara just shrugged with a smile.

"You tell me," he said.

It was then Matsuri closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss him, but right before their lips had gotten the chance to touch again there came a knock on their door.

"Wouldn't you know it," said Gaara with a small sigh.

"Um, I guess I can get that," said Matsuri. "Seeing how you're . . . unpresentable."

"Oh," said Gaara looking down at his wet abdomen. "I almost forgot."

"Sure," said Matsuri with a smile.

Gaara just let out another chuckle as he gave her one last kiss before turning and dartin off upstairs leaving Matsuri frozen while someone kept banging on the door. After about a minute she came to and so ran to get the door once she opened it she was immediately knocked upside the face and fell back quite some ways.

"Oh gosh!!" gasped Kankuro seeing he had accidently taken his frustration out on Matsuri instead of the door. "I'm so sorry Matsuri!" he said running to her and helping her up.

"Yeah, happens to me all the time," she said as she shook herself off.

"Seriously, I didn't mean it," the puppet master apologized. "It's just no one was answering the door and soon my knocking turned into banging . . . into your face."

"I understand," said Matsuri touching her bruised cheek. "Ow."

_Man he hits hard_, her thoughts brought her to.

"Here, let me take a look at that," he said. "I feel bad enough for slugging my sister-in-law."

"I'm fine really," said Matsuri letting Kankuro look. "Like I said, I've had worse."

"By who?" asked Kankuro. "I swear if I find out Gaara's abusing you I'll—!"

"What happened?" came Gaara seeing this scene from halfway down the stairs.

"Gaara have you been beating your wife?!" asked Kankuro turning to him.

"What?" said Gaara looking at Matsuri know wondering what she had done.

"No," said Matsuri shaking her head. "Oh Gaara, Kankuro accidentally hit me as I got the door."

"Accidentally?" said Gaara coming down the stairs all the way.

"It wasn't anything person Gaara I swear," said Knakuro backing up a bit to let Gaara examine Matsuri.

"You should be fine," said Gaara looking at her face. "Just don't bang so hard Kankuro and this won't happen."

"I know, I'm sorry," said Kankuro. "I already feel bad enough as it is sheesh. It's like you live to make people feel this way."

"I know how you feel," said Matsuri with a small giggle.

"Why have you come to visit?" asked Gaara strangely calm and cool for someone who had just cracked up for getting accidentally soaked.

"Well to wish you guys a happy 1st anniversary," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Matsuri.

"You mean you don't know today's your 1 year anniversary?" asked Kankuro in disbelief.

"Oh it is!" said Matsuri just not believing it had been a year since they had married.

"Yeah congrats," he said. "Just wanted to stop by to see how you're doing."

"Fine as you can see," said Gaara.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so pushy," said Kankuro. ""Well anyways I got to get going you have fun celebrating."

At that he left. Matsuri turned to Gaara looking at him with the look asking 'did you know?' Gaara just shrugged slightly signaling that he guess he didn't. Matsuri couldn't believe she forgot. Now what kind of wife was she? Or Gaara what kind of husband was he? . . . well don't they intend to forget anniversaries so they can slide.

"I can't believe I forgot," she said with a blush.

"It usually happens to people when they are having too much fun," he said with a shrug.

"Then no wonder," she said with a smile as she looked up at Gaara. "So what do you want to do to celebrate?"

Gaara thought about it for a moment until he got the perfect idea. He smiled and as soon as he grabbed Matsuri's hand and began leading her upstairs she wondered if she should have ever asked.

**Hot Shots girl: Sorry it took so long, I was occupied by other things. Well I hope you enjoyed this chp so review, be kind, and enjoy :)**


	10. Have Some Fun

Matsuri let out screams of excitement. Her heart raced like a horse and the way her stomach felt was just unbelievable. She couldn't believe Gaara was doing this with her—perhaps she had driven him insane like he said to her earlier.

Matsuri had her eyes closed and held on tightly to Gaara's throat, probably choking the poor thing. She didn't care at the moment though. This rush that she was feeling was unlike anything she's felt before and she loved it . . . but feared it. Being some 50 feet in the air could do that to a person.

Matsuri never thought Gaara would think of sand surfing as a way to celebrate their 1st anniversary.

"Are you alright Matsuri?" asked Gaara glancing a little to his left trying to see Matsuri's face as she clung to his back tightly and laid her head near his shoulder.

"I guess," she said with her eyes closed still.

"If you want I can take you back down," he said concerned for her wellbeing.

"What?!" gasped Matsuri finally opening her eyes and looking at the redhead. "Don't you dare! I may be scared, but I am having the time of my life!!"

Gaara let out a soft chuckle hearing her say that. He was glad she was having this much fun. She deserved it for all the times she has tried to be a good wife to him. It was the least he could do to relieve the stress from being the Kazekage's wife.

"Here we go," said Gaara as he began to slide down closer to the ground and village below with his sand at his feet.

He got much pleasure just hearing Matsuri's squeal slowly reach the highest pitch he ever heard from her. It made his laugh slightly, but hurt for it was right in his ear. Matsuri was so silly though that it made him forget all his troubles . . . it was one of the reasons he enjoyed being married to her . . . and as a matter of fact it was the reason why her name escaped his lips.

His first and only student, Matsuri, always seemed a little silly to him—even though she didn't mean it. Whenever he was stressed about something he would just reflect on her and what she had done to make herself look like a fool. She was so cute when she did that no matter how much it frustrated her. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he liked her so much . . . with her . . . he could just relax and maybe get a laugh out of it.

Gaara never would have thought that he'd be drawn in to her because of her disasterness, but he couldn't help it. It was just . . . she was the other piece to him. He needed her like she needed him.

Gaara had picked the right companion for life. No she probably couldn't defend him as well as he could defend her, but he would still let her try if she wanted to. He used to believe he was better off alone, but being with her made him realize the privilege of being a couple. It made him . . . happy.

He wondered if he was her other half though and made her happy as much as she made him. Perhaps she didn't for he barely showed any emotion whatsoever, even to his own siblings. That was one of the reasons why he was doing this so he could show her he cared.

All Matsuri could think of at the moment was the way her stomach felt. It flipped and did loopty loops just like Gaara as he surfed above and around Suna with his sand jutsu. She often wondered how Gaara could do this with just a flick of his finger. It scared her very much yes, but she was having the time of her life.

There was a big smile on her face as she forced herself to open her eyes and see what Gaara was seeing. She just didn't want him to see everything by himself. Once she managed to keep her eyes from shutting she couldn't help but smile and breath in excitement with Gaara . . . well he didn't seem as excited or thrilled as her, but she understood completely fine 'cause he's been doing this for years and this . . . well it was her first time.

She felt slightly proud of herself for keeping her eyes open, but once he decided to dive straight down again and lift upwards to the sky she couldn't help her natural reflexes as she closed her eyes and squeezed tightly around his neck. Once she had done that though she felt Gaara's hand come to her arm and grasp it saying still quite calm—

"A little tight Matsuri."

"Sorry," she said letting loose just slightly. "I can't help it!"

"I understand," he said now slowly and more carefully descending towards the ground.

Once they were completely on the ground Gaara just stood there waiting for her to let go . . . but she didn't. He didn't even think she knew she was now on solid ground. He turned his head to look at her thinking that just by his movement she'd come to her senses and realize where they were . . . but she didn't.

"Matsuri," said Gaara.

"What?!" she gasped squeezing around his neck tighter. "What is it?!"

"Where . . . on the ground," said Gaara through a slight choke.

"Ground?" said Matsuri popping her eyes open and seeing where they were. "Oh we are."

"Yes, can you let go?" asked Gaara feeling her still holding her grip around his neck.

"Oh," she said letting go and stepping back with a blush. "Sorry."

Gaara just smiled seeing Matsuri in this kind of state. Just looking at her cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink and later red was strangely cute to him now. Perhaps it was because he had now spent a year with her and had been growing closer to her. He knew it was the same with her though . . . he wasn't alone in this feeling.

"Did you—have fun?" he asked placing his hands to his side.

"Mhm," said Matsuri her blush darkening and now she couldn't look at him.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" he asked holding out his elbow to her.

Matsuri looked at him and just smiled. She couldn't believe this was the Gaara she had married. It seemed like she had gone a whole year without seeing him—the real him, if this was him. How could she have missed him? . . . probably avoiding him all those months or at least trying to.

Still . . . Matsuri was glad that they were growing closer together. She guessed spending this much time together would do this. Like a dating couple would before they were married. It

"Okay," she said with a sweet smile as she took his arm and let him escort her home.

As they walked down the streets people started looking at them strange never before seeing the number 1 couple like this. They didn't care though it was as if they first started acting like a couple . . . in truth that wasn't so. They had already been acting like a couple before, but now they were showing affection towards one another.

"Do you have any Kage duties to do on your anniversary?" asked Matsuri.

"Not that I know of," said Gaara tilting his head slightly at her question. "And what about you Matsuri-san . . . do you have any Kage wife duties to do on your anniversary?"

"Nope, I'm totally free," she said with a smile.

"Good," said Gaara with a smile. "I was thinking about taking you out to dinner."

Matsuri halted with a gasp as she let go of Gaara and placed her fists on her hips saying—

"What, do you think my cooking's bad?!"

"It's not the best in the world, no," said Gaara admitting it.

"Well I try to please you you know," she said crossing her arms.

"I know," said Gaara with a shake of his head.

"You do?" said Matsuri dropping her arms to her sides.

Gaara just shook his head and said with a slight smile saying—

"Those cooking classes you attend I know about them. I don't want to belittle you or anything Matsuri that is why I always asked for seconds."

"Really?" said Matsuri not knowing she was smiling out of adoration.

"I didn't want to hurt you feelings," said Gaara. "I've heard too many husbands do that to their wives because of so."

"Well actually," said Matsuri with a slight blush. "I didn't want you to take seconds that one time. I wanted you to choke on it."

"Why?" asked Gaara not understanding.

"Because I was frustrated with you 'accidentally' picking my name for your bride," she said.

"Who said it was an accident?" said Gaara walking off with a slight smile just leaving Matsuri there dumbfounded.

"Wasn't?" she said with her mouth open trying to comprehend what he just said.

Matsuri then noticed Gaara was getting further away from her. She gasped and ran to him saying—

"Oi, wait for me!"

She caught up with him and just shook off her slight embarrassment as she wrapped her arm around his and trotted off to their home. She liked being this close to Gaara and very much enjoyed their anniversary. She never knew she would so much—she was glad Kankuro had reminded them or else this . . . them . . . would have just slipped by.

She's never had so much fun in her life. It was amazing being with Gaara. It was like a date most of the time and she had never really been on one so knew hardly what they were like, but now she had a picture and this one—with him—was perfect.

There perfect day just had to end a little too soon though. They were but a block from their home when _they_ came.

"Kazekage-sama, Kazekage-sama!" they shouted at them as they came up to them with cameras flashing.

Gaara instantly froze seeing them all come upon them suddenly. They began asking all sorts of questions and as he looked at Matsuri she seemed to know how to handle them better than he did. She just sighed and acted like it was any normal day.

"Hhh," she sighed. "And here comes the paparazzi to steal a perfectly good day. I swear I wish they'd just die!"

"Do you want me to kill them?" asked Gaara with little emotion on his face.

"It would make me soooo much more happy," she said with a chuckle thinking Gaara was just playing around.

But once Matsuri caught Gaara raise his arm out of the corner of her eye she quickly jumped and grabbed his arm to pull it down.

"Whoa!" She gasped with wide eyes. "I didn't think you were serious!"

Gaara just looked at her. She let out another sigh as she said—

"Instead of killing them could you just make a path between them and home? I'm really tired."

Gaara just shook his head and pushed the people aside with his sand. He then took Matsuri by the hand and led them back home. Once inside they made sure to lock the door so no one would interrupt their peace.

"Ahhh, home sweet home," Matsuri said closing her eyes with a contented sigh. "Thank-you for this wonderful day."

Gaara just gave a nod to her as he crossed his arms and headed into another room. Matsuri couldn't help but smile and blush. She remembered when he was leading her upstairs and into the bedroom. She remembered the thought in the back of her mind saying—

_Just because we kissed doesn't mean we can have sex!_

But that was not what he was intending. He simply took her to the window and jumped out with her. Thus began their sand surfing adventure which was quite fun to Matsuri's liking. She often mentally kicked herself in the head for even thinking such things, but she couldn't help it . . . being a year with him has made her dream dreams and she wonders if the same with him.

Matsuri just sighed though and rubbed her eyes. Boy what a day. She went upstairs and got ready for bed. Once she had placed her nightgown on she headed for bed to find Gaara all ready waiting for her.

She didn't care though; she was tired and just crawled in to her side and plopped down on her side. She closed her eyes and thought she'd just go right to sleep, but she found she couldn't. She opened her eyes and shifted a little to perhaps find a more comfortable position, but couldn't. She tried once more, but found it useless . . . she didn't know why she was so restless—it was just ridiculous!

"Can't sleep huh?" came Gaara's voice.

Matsuri jumped and Gaara felt her. He turned on his side and looked at her. Matsuri feared to turn over and look at him, but she had a peace about her all of the sudden and so turned with a sigh.

"Nope," she sighed. "You either?"

"Still getting used to it," he said with a shrug. "You'd think that after all these years I can manage to sleep."

"Well maybe you're just not tired enough," said Matsuri with a smile. "That's what my mom used to say."

"Perhaps she's right," he said with a shrug as his eyes focused elsewhere beyond Matsuri in a stare.

Matsuri just smiled and soon her eyes began to become heavy. Just looking at him made her at peace. Perhaps she should start sleeping like this—towards him instead of away. It would help, but she feared some night she would just not be able to because of staring at him all night. Oh yes, her feelings had began growing stronger since he kissed her and who knows . . . the more this relationship of theirs continued they could perhaps begin acting like a married couple—like the newlyweds they were supposed to be.

Gaara glanced at Matsuri and saw she now slept. He smiled slightly as he placed a hand on the side of her smooth face.

"Sleep well Matsuri," he wished her goodnight.

He then closed his eyes and knew it was his turn to visit the land of dreams. He had to get up early in the morning and needed every ounce of it, but he wouldn't mind doing without it for a while if it was to be with her. Something he should have done long ago.

**Hot Shot's girl: HA HA AHAH AHA HA You guys . . . you guys actually thought they were gonna do 'it' LOL Man I like foolin' people hee hee, I know I'm mean but hey it's me. Well sad to say this might be the last chp in a while 'cause where I'm going there is no com so you guys are gonna have to kindly wait for me :) Sorry, but that's the way it is. Well bye and see ya whenever I get the next one up.**


End file.
